Rumor Has It
by cbaty
Summary: A new club is opening 4 blocks from Ed's place and Edward Cullen doesn't like it. Rumors are flying everywhere. Can Edward cut through the crap and find something real on the other side. M/M E/J Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again with a new story. I haven't given up Killing Time but I'm stuck in the middle of a chapter and I thought maybe writing something new might help giggle my brain. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Just the story idea and original characters are mine**

Chapter 1

EPOV

Oh my God, the boy's mouth was like a fucking piece of art. The way he worked my cock should have been a crime. Wait, in a couple of states it still is! Damn this is no time to get the giggles. He felt Seth's nose in his pubs and shit the tingle started again and got his full attention. He knew without a doubt the boy was sniffing his neatly trimmed curls getting his self more worked up than he already was. A soft groan escaped Seth and proved he was right. It always made this so much more exciting because Seth sucked him like he needed it, even more than breathing.

"Seth, baby, so fucking good," he encouraged the boy. He deserved it. Not that he had any feelings for Seth. Not that he had any real feelings for anyone. He'd learned the hard way feelings just got you kicked in the ass. Nope, Edward Cullen didn't need feelings like that, just this kind that made his body ache with need and shoot pleasure through it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind his subconscious was telling him it was wrong using Seth but then he'd been used and he'd lived through it. It had made him stronger, able to control his emotions. He knew the kid thought he was in love with him but that would pass too. As far as Edward could tell there was no such thing, it was just a rumor. Yea, people pretended they loved you then they threw you away like newspaper out of the bottom of a birdcage.

"Baby, what's wrong," Seth cooed from his kneeling position looking up at Edward with large brown eyes shaded with worry instead of lust. That wouldn't do. Stop thinking Ed old boy and give the kid what he wants.

"Shit, don't stop! Suck my cock. What are you waiting for," Edward barked at him.

Seth got back to work immediately with even more fervor. I shut out everything else, especially my fucking brain and just felt. The sounds coming from Seth and the heat from his mouth started drowning out everything else.

Moments later cum was squirting down Seth's throat and he was humming excitedly drinking every drop like it was nectar from the God's. Then I felt his body jerking and knew he was cumming in his jeans.

Petting Seth's silky locks, he withdrew his cock from the boy's lips where he still licked at it. Put it back in his jeans and zipped up. He had a club to run.

"Thanks Ed that was…" Seth trailed off all dreamy eyed.

"Yea, it was, kid," he said but somehow he felt off. He didn't want to hurt Seth, so he smiled at him and unlocked his office door.

"I've got to get to work. Come on. Go have a drink on me," I pushed him into the hall leading to the main floor of my club.

"'K later, Ed," Seth headed out to find his next mouthful proudly sporting a large damp circle on the front of his jeans. He'd be bragging to the other twinks how he got it before I even got to the bar.

Jacob Black was something to look at, that was for sure and had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. His presence behind the bar kept things quiet in Ed's Place and that's the way he liked it. He was well over six feet tall with biceps the size of most men's thighs, not to mention the flat stomach ripped with hard formed muscle. The nights he worked behind the bar in a wife beater the sales were always up. He had his long jet black hair pulled back in a pony tail tonight showing off the strong jaw line of his Indian heritage. Skin the color of warm coco just made him look more mouth watering.

Edward laughed at the two guys sitting at the far end of the bar drooling into their drinks. Rumor had it that Jake was gay. Truth was he wasn't. Wasn't even bi and it was a damn shame but that boat had sailed a long time ago for them. Their friendship had been cemented in more than a physical attraction. If he could just learn to like or even just put up with his bitch of a girlfriend then things would be okay. But that bitch just pissed him off and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

A nod from Jake caught his attention. He looked casually over at the guys I had noticed drooling over him as if to say "you should hear this shit". I walked behind the bar and picked up a log sheet. I pretended to take inventory of the bottles lined up across the back sideboard and had a listen to their conversation.

"_I heard the dancers are ripped so tight, it hurt to look at them," the tall thinner guy with dirty blond hair said with a creepy sounding moan._

"_How the hell can anyone know that? The club doesn't even open till Saturday night," the stocky dark haired man grunted back._

"_I heard a rumor from some guy who delivers there," tall and skinny took a swig of his beer._

"_Yea, well I heard the owner's got some strict shit rule about no blowing or fucking in his club," dark and obviously horny said. "What's up with that; after all that's what clubs are for isn't it, hooking up?" _

"_You're right about that, Mitchie," the blond said as he rubbed long slender fingers over the other man's hand. "Thank fuck the owner of Ed's Place doesn't mind a little jiz on the floor of the back hall."_

I nodded and Jake set them up with another round of shots and beers. He set them down quietly in front of them and said "compliments of the owner". Both men gushed and mumbled out their thanks making Jake roll his eyes.

"_Ever seen him," Mitchie asked as he threw back his shot then sipped on his beer. "You know the guy that owns this place. Rumor has it; he's straight but likes to watch guys getting it on." They both laughed._

Who the hell did they think they were gossiping about him like two old women in rocking chairs? Him, Edward Fucking Cullen! Jake's arm crossed in front of my body to stop my movement towards the two asses at the bar. The look on Jake's face let me know he'd handle it.

"Look guys the "_owner"_ says you're done. So pay up and get the fuck out," Jake leaned on the bar in front of the two men and visibly flexed his biceps.

Both men jumped back, threw a few bills on the counter and then made for the door. I could hear "_Mitchie"_ tell his fuck buddy that they'd just go check out "Golden Halo" when it opened as he grabbed at the other's man ass.

Nobody talked about Edward in his own place…nobody! He looked at Jacob still too stunned and enraged to talk about it. He looked around the club and noticed that the usual Thursday night crowd seemed a little down to him. Could it be possible that he was going to lose customers to this new place? He hadn't even heard there was a new place opening.

"What were they talking about, Jake," he asked turning to his friend who was wiping down the bar where the guys had been drinking. He filled an order for one of the waiters then turned to Edward.

"There's a new club going in where that old ballet studio was four blocks down on Lent Street," Jake said as he placed money in the cash register. "I'd have thought you'd seen the construction going on. Looks nice from the outside, I could check it out for you tomorrow if you want. I hear they are still taking applications for bartenders." He was trying to hold back a smile and make his face look serious. Edward could see through it for what it was, his friend being his friend.

"The crowd's slow tonight. I think I'm going to go on home, you close up tonight and I'll see you tomorrow night," Edward said over his shoulder as he rounded the bar.

"Sure, sure," came the regular feedback from Jake.

"Give Bella my love," he added as an afterthought. God he hated that bitch but he wouldn't lose Jake's friendship over her.

As he patted Ben, the club's doorman and bouncer, he called back, "And you might as well check to see if I am still on the rumor treadmill while you're at it. Find out if I'm still straight," Edward laughed at his friend and at Ben, whose mouth had dropped open. He stared after Edward admiring the view as his boss walked out the door into the ool late night air.

Edward's loft was within walking distance of his club but in the opposite direction that he headed as he left. He turned right and walked the four blocks to where the new club was going to be. The building was big; bigger than his place. They could pack a whole lot of sweating gyrating bodies into a place like that. The second floor windows were tall and set together in groups of four. Edward lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. When he looked up he saw a man cross in front of one of the set's of windows. A man so breathtakingly handsome he stopped taking in air for a moment.

His body was long and lean. Not an ounce of fat would be found under those finally tailored clothes. Edward couldn't really see how tall he was or the details of his face because of the back light coming from the room. What he did see was what appeared to be golden colored locks framing a regally shaped face. The light bounced on the hair causing it to appear as if a halo wrapped around the man's head. A Golden Halo, well fuck me, Edward mumbled under his breath.

**I am hooked on Adele's album and one song in particular "Rumor Has It". That's where the idea for this story comes from. Let me know whether you love it or hate it. As always, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see AN at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight only the story idea and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Ah come on Jasper, we have to have free lube and condoms. We just have to," Emmett begged his boss, his best friend.

Jasper looked over the bar at his friend, his face set solidly. He didn't want anybody fucking in this club. He wouldn't be responsible for that…again.

Emmett was a huge man. With those shoulders and the span of his muscled chest and abs, he was a fucking wet dream on legs for most gay men. You would never think he could be so graceful with all that bulk and muscle. But as dancers go, he's one of the best Jasper has ever seen. Some might have called him soft, overly effeminate just because the man enjoyed moving his body the way he did in a fairly skimpy costume. He was anything but soft; a romantic yes but never soft. Jasper had seen him break smaller men in half and toss them out of their place in Chicago.

It was the romantic side of the man that always led to trouble though. He had dreams of white picket fences and mini vans overflowing with kids. He saw it in every relationship he had but every one of them so far had ended the same way, painful and heartbreaking. Emmett was looking for 'Mr. Happily Ever After' and there just was no such thing. Jasper was always there to pick up the pieces. It had been his job every since the three of them had met their freshman year at Illinois U.

The thought of a young Emmett, Jasper and Peter brought Jasper up cold. He did not want to think about Pete again. The nightly dreams were enough.

"No," Jasper said again. Maybe a little too rough from the flinch he received from Emmett. He softened toward his friend and asked a question he knew would lighten his mood.

"Is the routine for opening night ready," half a smile quirked up at the corner of his lips.

"Hell yea!" Emmett announced proudly. "Even that new guy, Paul, is finally getting it." There was a sort of dreamy sigh at the end of that statement.

"Emmett," Jasper turned to his friend and warned. He could already see the shy embarrassed look on his friends face.

"What," Emmett drew out then added, "He's nice. I like him."

Jasper walked over to the bigger man and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. "Please be careful," he earnestly requested of his friend then more fiercely added, "And no unprotected sex!"

Emmett nodded his understanding then an evil little smile broke out on his face before he spoke again.

"That would be a lot easier if there were free lube and condoms in the club. I mean after all, there are no pockets in our costumes," he laughed as Jasper wadded up a paper off this clipboard and threw it at him.

"You dickhead," Jasper said as Emmett dodged the flying paper bomb easily. "I said no!" Jasper's voice carried across the empty dance floor and echoed back.

"Okay, okay! Guess I should go make sure the bathroom stall doors have been removed so there's absolutely no privacy and that the back hall has extra large fluorescent lights too," Emmett ran from behind the bar and shook his hips at Jasper before he could say another word.

Jasper knew there was going to be a lot of grief over his club rules. And there would be some who would come in once and never return because of them. There would be a few that they would have to throw out and ban for trying to break the rules but he could live with that. Rumors were already spreading through the grapevine called the LGBT community in Seattle. Rumors, God, how he hated rumors and the people who spread them.

Rumors had brought an end to his and Peter's relationship. Rumors had been what had sent him running to a new part of the country when he had sold the club in Chicago. Rumors were still running rampant back there as to what happened and why he left.

He'd heard them all. Lies and made up shit that wasn't even close to the truth. Truth was he and Pete hadn't been a couple in over five years. Business partners, yes. Tolerant friends, most of the time. But lovers, no, that had ended a long time ago.

Pete had his own rules and they included taking risks that Jasper just couldn't live with. Risks which cost Peter his own life eventually. Jasper knew that in his head but his heart hadn't got the message yet.

Had he loved Pete? Yea there was a time when he could whole heartedly say yes he did. But even when he didn't love him anymore would he have wished that last year on him or anyone for that matter…hell NO! No one should have to die like that.

Yet again, Jasper was there picking up the pieces and caring for Pete when no one else, not even his family would do it. Jasper held his hand up until he took his last breath. Aids had been bad, the treatments even worse but it was the pneumonia he couldn't shake that finally robbed the world of Peter and his ever glowing smile.

Some would say he was promoting unsafe sex by not providing the equipment needed. Jasper knew that. That's not what he was doing at all. He was promoting healthy relationships not hook ups or one night stands. At least that's what he told himself every time someone challenged his rules. He didn't want to lose one more person from his life. Not over something like a hook up with the wrong person in a back room of a club.

"Excuse me," a deep voice called from behind Jasper. "The guy at the door said I should see Mr. Hale…about the bar tending job."

Jasper turned to see a gorgeous hunk of man flesh and instantly put on his business face. Come to think of it that was the only face he had these days. Cold, hard business and that's exactly how he wanted it.

"I'm Mr. Hale," he answered tipping his head. He never could break that habit. Pete said he always looked like he was tipping a hat and bowing to the ladies or gents he confronted. Most guys ate it up. Not this guy.

"Ah…Jacob Black," the hunk said offering his hand to Jasper. When Jasper didn't take it he asked, "Is the job still open?"

"No, I'm sorry. I've filled all the positions but I'd be glad to look over your resume and let you know if I'd hold on to it. You never know someone could quit on opening night," Jasper smiled taking the paper Jacob offered.

Jasper studied the paper. Business major college degree, been in the area all his life, good job history but no present job listed that seems strange, Jasper thought to himself.

"Are you between jobs, Jacob," Jasper asked.

"No, I didn't want my boss to know I was looking around," he answered sheepishly.

"And where would you be working? Just for my own knowledge," Jasper asked studying the man before him a little more closely. He looked…nervous.

"Em…ah…I work at Ed's Place a couple of blocks over," Jacob stuttered out his answer.

Jasper realized quickly, he wasn't looking for a job, he was checking out Golden Halo for his boss. It pissed him off that the owner of another club sent a stooge into his place to spy. Jasper crumbled up the resume and threw it back to Jacob.

"Look, if your boss wanted a look around all he had to do was ask. There was no need to send you over here to spy," Jasper's anger was getting the best of him.

"Sorry man, Ed and I just thought…Shit you're right this is stupid. Edward Cullen and I own Ed's Place. He was a little concerned about how this place would affect our business since we were located so close to each other. I offered to come have a look around. It was lame I know," Jacob said clearly sorry for the way he had approached Jasper.

"It looks like this is going to be a really smashing set up. I love the stage placed like that. Our place isn't big enough for a stage for that big but I think our bar is a whole lot cooler. Course I run the bar so I have to think that," a friendly smile widened across Jacob's face. Jasper realized he was a nice guy and decided to give it another chance.

"Look, sorry about going off on you like that but I hate rumors and around here it seems like that wheel is well oiled," Jasper said finally offering his hand to the other man. Jacob accepted easily.

"You have no idea, man, how fucking much oil is in that wheel," Jacob laughed and nodded his acceptance as Jasper offered him a beer.

"You want to look around," Jasper asked sipping his own drink.

"Yea that would be great. What kind of a sound system did you install and where the hell is it? You know the rumor is you are going to have dancers," Jacob asked wagging his eyebrows causing Jasper to laugh out loud.

"Yes, we've got a whole revue. Come on back stage and I'll introduce you to Emmett, my partner. He's the one in charge of the dancers," Jasper said as the two of them headed back stage.

Several hours later Jacob walked the short distance back to Ed's Place smiling to himself and humming. He liked Jasper and Emmett was a hoot. Edward crossed this mind and an evil little smirk curled around his lips. Damn could he do that to his best friend, he questioned himself. The answer came back in a flash…hell, yea! He'd need Emmett's help because he doubted Jasper would go along with it. And the rumor mill that both men seemed to hate fiercely was for once going to do somebody some good.

His phone beeped and he checked his text messages.

_So where the hell are you? E_

Jake could only smile. This was going to be so good.

**AN: FF was doing its own thing again so I didn't receive more than half of your wonderful reviews until today and I was ready to post this chapter. So thanks to jrod99, ant1gon3, maryhell, 35nanou, FanFicCrazyIam, bbbluez, harrytwifan, Lovaboy, frapanappy and beanothercullen for all your kind words and reviews. I was overwhelmed by all the love and alerts and favorites this little story has picked up.**

**Also please don't be too quick to judge Jasper and his "rules", there are reasons for them, right or wrong it's how he feels right at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am just completely bowled over by the response to this little story. Thank you all so very much. I have to send a special thanks to elfprincess8 who sent me a fabulous little note that put an idea in my head for a future chapter. Thanks sweetie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight only the story idea and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 3

JPOV

"Harder, Jake, bend more with your knees," Emmett coached over the music pumping through the second story of the building. Golden Halo took up the whole first floor so they had converted the second floor to house offices, a workout and practice room for the dancers and a kitchen. The third floor was split into two equal apartments, one for Jasper and one for Emmett. All in all it was a good set up.

"Come on Em, a man shouldn't be doing this," Jake whined like a little girl causing Jasper to smile again, really smile and chuckle.

How long had it been since he'd done that? Laughed out loud just because it felt good. The friendship those two crazy guys had cemented over the last month had amazed Jasper. Emmett adored Jacob and from what Jasper could see Jake felt the same way about Em.

"Thrust with your hips. That's it," Em called out in a throaty voice. I waited for it, yes, there is was.

"Ahhhhhh…shitttttttttttt!" Jake's gravely moan came back.

I was laughing hysterically with tears in my eyes when Paul came through the door which led down to the club. It was Tuesday, pay day. We were closed for business but all the employees had a pass key to let them in. Most had already been through to pick up their checks but there were always a few late comers.

"Hey boss. What's so funny," Paul asked as he approached my desk. He was staring at me. He'd probably never seen me smile much less laugh. Just before I could answer, Emmett's voice cooed loudly over the strains of Adele's smooth sultry voice singing, _"Rolling in the deep"._

"That's it Jake! That's the spot! Harder! Push it," Emmett's voice sounded rough, excited.

Paul's face immediately flushed and I could see the anger flash in his eyes. I jumped to my feet but Paul was too quick. He was out the open door leading to the hallway connecting the other rooms before I circled the desk.

He followed the sounds of the music and the occasional grunt or groan that we could both hear. The next thing I knew the distinctive sound of bodies being shoved and equipment crashing to the floor could be heard over Paul yelling. I stopped at the entrance to the practice room and observed the situation before me.

"Paul, baby," Emmett said with a shocked voice. "What's wrong with you?" Paul was still yelling and pointing at Jake who was prone on the floor looking up at the two men who were facing each other.

"You said he was straight," Paul huffed at Emmett folding his arms. Looking at Em with a crest fallen face.

"I am straight, if anyone cares to listen," Jake mumbled standing up and rubbing his ass where he had evidentially landed hard.

I was struggling not to burst out laughing again. There stood Paul, a fine looking man with his jet black hair, dark moody eyes. He wasn't as tall as Em but still a big man, biceps bulging under the short sleeves of his tee and he was…pouting. A full out lower lip pushed out pout. And Em standing there in nothing but a tiny pair of cut off jeans short, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. In fact, I wasn't sure how he was even keeping that monster in those tiny shorts.

Then Em, God damn, batted his eyes and sauntered, yea I said sauntered over to stand in front of Paul. He gently lifted Paul's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"It's true," Em said quietly.

"What," Paul said still clearly pissed.

"The rumor," Em answered.

"What rumor," Paul asked curtly.

"You like me," Em purred. Paul was silent for a moment, then nodded.

The look on Em's face was priceless. He took one more step reached to put his arms around Paul. Paul put a hand on Emmett's bare chest to stop him.

"What about him," Paul asked uncertainty in his voice.

"He's my friend and he's very, very straight," Em answered firmly.

"I keep telling everybody this shit but nobody believes me," Jake said throwing up his hands into the air.

Paul pulled Em into his arms and hugged him tightly. I could clearly see the look of total bliss on Em's face as he laid his head on Paul's shoulder. And then just before I was going to turn to leave them, I saw it.

Emmett with a shit eating grin on his face clearly looked across at Jacob Black and winked! Then Jake gave Emmett a double thumbs up and winked back. What the hell just happened here? I started to speak and Jake brushed past me calling out that he'd talk to Emmett later so fast I felt the breeze whiz by me. I looked back to Em and Paul and they were kissing deeply and then talking quietly to each other.

I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

EPOV

Edward had never felt so off in his life. It wasn't that he was ill or had any problems. The club was doing great after eight weeks of stiff _(Shit! Why did he think stiff) _competition from Hale and his damn "Golden Halo". Yea, right, halo my furry ass.

Hale turned out to be one hell of a shrewd business man and totally illusive. Nobody Ed had sent to the club had met the man in person, just his front man Emmett McCarty. Edward had to admit, though, that he liked Em and was maybe even a little jealous of how close Jake was to him. It seemed like lately they were together all the time. Edward's cell phone rang playing "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead". He dropped his head, shit it was her again.

"Hello," he answered curtly.

"Where the hell is he Edward," Bella's nasally annoying voice yelled through the phone.

"Hell if I know. He sure as hell isn't here," Edward snapped back. "He said he needed the evening off…"

"What! Is he with another woman," she screamed louder and then the water works started.

She sobbed for a solid ten minutes as if Edward cared, cause he sure as shit didn't. Finally he could understand one or two of the words she was trying to say.

"…love me anymore…has to be another…I'll just die," she sobbed between garbled phrases.

"No you won't. He's probably with Em and who knows what they are getting up to," Edward realized too late how that sounded and held the phone away from his head.

"Son of a bitch! You mean he's gone queer on me. I knew you were a bad influence…" she ranted. Edward hung up.

"What a fucking bitch," Edward said as his phone rang again. He didn't even hesitate. He just pushed the button that forced the call to voice mail. He'd erase it later.

"I don't care if he is my best friend. I'm going to kill him for fucking that bitch," he yelled up at the ceiling of his office.

If Jake didn't dump her fat ass soon, his thoughts trailed off because there was a knock at the door and guess who stuck his head through the small opening he'd created.

"Who you yelling at Ed," Jake asked as he looked around the office carefully. Edward's cell phone rang again.

"Bitch!" he said holding up two fingers like a cross and pointing at the phone.

"What? Newton begging for your company again," Jake chuckled then stopped when he saw the flash of a red spark in his friend's usually dark green eyes.

"No. Your girlfriend is wondering where you are and giving me grief for turning you gay," Edward said with icy calm and then he added, "Rumor has it you've finally gone queer."

Jake's face blanched white and a shiver passed through his frame.

"Shit!" he groaned.

"Shit doesn't begin to cover it. If she calls me again," Edward snapped. "What the hell is going on Jake? Even I have to admit I'm curious. All this time you are spending with Emmett McCarty is starting to look awfully suspicious. Is he your knew best friend? Are you breaking our partnership after all this time?"

Jake walked across the room and threw himself down on the leather sofa by the windows. He stretched out his long frame and draped an arm over his face. He laid there for a few minutes evidently gathering his thoughts. Finally after what seemed like hours to Edward his friend showed his face and pushed himself up to a seating position.

"I met someone," Jake said softly without looking up at Edward. "She's amazing. She's everything I ever wanted and never knew I could find. I think I'm in love Edward."

Edward studied his friend for a moment and couldn't decide if this was some kind of joke or not. He'd never seen Jake look like this not in all the years they had known each other.

"I gather you aren't talking about the one who keeps ringing my phone to death," Edward snuffed out.

"No, her name is Leah. And I met her at Em's last week," Jake answered. He put up a hand to stop Edward's next words so Edward let him continue.

"Emmett has a new boyfriend, his name is Paul. I've been hanging out with Em a lot and so one night when I showed up, Paul was there with his two cousins, Leah Clearwater and her young brother Seth. There was like this instant connection between the two of us. I don't know how to explain it Ed. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before," Jake said running his hands up his face then brushing his fingers through his hair. Edward could see now that Jake was very serious.

"Paul says we're soul mates. Some legend in their tribe talks about two halves finding themselves and becoming one. It's stupid shit, I know but damn it all I know is when I'm with her everything seems to fall into place and when I'm not…I feel lost," Jake's soulful eyes looked up at Edward begging for understanding.

"So what are you going to do about Bella?" Edward asked pouring his friend a drink and handing him the glass.

"When my shift ends tonight, I'll go to her place and break it off with her. I have to. I never loved her and you of all people know that. The only fair thing is to tell her the truth," Jake said throwing back the shot and standing to his feet.

"What! No! Just tell her it's over or you aren't good enough or whatever but don't tell her there's someone else. She'll hound you forever," Edward said trying to help his friend. "She won't let go easily and you know it."

"I don't know Ed. I'll think about it," Jake said as he turned to leave the Edward's office.

"All I know is Leah was meant to be mine and I'm not going to lose her. She touches me and it feels like my skin is on fire and my blood runs faster and stomach feels all strange and my cock gets harder than stone," Jake said with a look of pure bliss on his face.

"You know that's a crock of shit, don't you," Edward smirked at him. "There is no such thing as love. I've said it time and time again. It's just a rumor Jake; a rumor to make suckers out of nice guys like you and me."

"I think you are wrong this time, Edward," Jake said turning back to face his friend. "I think you could be wrong."

Jake closed the door behind him and left Edward staring after him. There's no way that Jake could be right about this. It's just a fucking rumor. It plays with your head and it makes you want things that don't exist.

"Skin on fire, blood rushing, stomach queasy; sounds more like a case of the flu to me," Edward mumbled under his breath.

But then what if the rumors were true? What if finding your _other half really _did make you feel complete? No it was just a ploy to make you hope for more than just a fast release and a warm body to touch. It couldn't be true. It had to be a rumor. God, how he hated fucking rumors!

**Okay so you got a little funny and a little angst in this one. Next chapter Edward makes his first trip to the Golden Halo. I wonder if he'll get to finally meet Mr. Hale. I heard a rumor he just might! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Again thank you for all the alerts and favorites this week. You guys are amazing. A special thanks to my pre reader, AuntR, love you sweetie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, but the story idea and original characters are all mine.

Chapter 4

EPOV

I was becoming pathetic; there was no doubt about it. This was the third time this week that I'd walked the extra eight blocks out of my way, just hoping to get another glimpse of that shadowy figure in the second floor window of the "Golden Halo". I managed to catch him on a couple of occasions but he always had his back to the window as if he was talking to someone else and he was quickly gone.

And Jake was absolutely no fucking help either! He never mentions anyone who even vaguely resembles the angel like creature I had seen that first night. I couldn't even find out if it was Jasper Hale or someone else. The only information Jake would cough up was to tell me that Jasper Hale was not my type at all. All I wanted to know was if it was Jasper Hale I was seeing in that window.

I'd overheard our customers talking about the no sex in the club rules and I'd even heard the rumors about his partner recently dying but was the guy his business partner or more. I even heard Alice Brandon, one of the few women who worked tables at our place telling some bozo at the bar last night that the story just made her want to cry. But when I tried to bring it up with her later on, she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about and shut me down fast. I can't wait to get back to my own place.

God, it was good to be home, he thought as he unlocked the door to his condo. He dropped his keys on the table by the door and started stripping as he made his way to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He was naked when he turned the hot water on. He looked at the face in the mirror and then he relieved himself before stepping into the now steaming shower.

The steam and extremely heated water felt so good and immediately started relaxing his muscles and fatigue. Warm water washed away the scents that always seemed to cling to him after a night in the club. He used his favorite body soap called "White Linen". Opening the bottle, he inhaled the clean scent of sheets drying in the sun. It was the only scent that had good memories for him. It reminded him of when he was a kid and hot summer days spent at his Aunt Kate's in Ohio. She always hung the laundry outside in the sunshine especially sheets, so they always smelled fresh and clean when you crawled into them. It reminded him of the one person in his life who had loved him no matter what, the only person.

It was nearly four in the morning by the time he stepped out of the shower, dried off and fell into his own bed. It disappointed him that the sheets didn't smell like sunshine so he pretended they did. He fell into a deep exhausted sleep and dreamed of sunshine, flapping sheets and golden haired angles.

Next day, Edward watched as his oldest and closest friend paced back and forth in front of the bar. They were supposed to be doing the monthly inventory of stock. Jake's mind was not on the job. Edward had already repeated himself on several occasions and this time Jake had missed writing down Edward's call out of bottles of vodka, gin, white rum, and golden rum that he'd stated. Edward thought he might as well add two extra bottles of Jim Beam whiskey to the list because he needed it for himself.

"What the fuck, Jake? Where is your head today," Edward asked staring at this friend.

"Ahm….yea…well," Jake stuttered. Edward could see he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"What?" Edward yelled at him. "Stop pacing and just spit it out. It can't be that bad."

"Okay, Edward, I know something is bothering you. You've been out of sorts for weeks now. You need an evening off. Em and I want you to come to Halos tomorrow night. It'll be Sunday. Things are always slow around here. Garrett can handle things and you need to relax and have some fun," Jakes rant finally ended.

Edward stared at him for a moment actually lost for words. In three months Jake had never asked him to go there or do anything with him and Emmett McCarty. Why now? Crossing his arms over his chest, Edward's right eyebrow shot up in question.

"Why the hell would I want to take a night off to go to somebody else's club," he asked with a slow determined growl.

"It could be fun. You might meet someone…new. I want you to meet Leah too and," Jake looked at the floor and mumbled something under his breath.

"What, I didn't hear the last part," Ed said leaning across the bar towards Jake.

"I said people are talking," Jake said slightly louder but the last words were still garbled all together.

"What do you mean '_people are talking_'," Edward asked, his face starting to flush.

'Well you know, you haven't even let Seth in the office lately and well twinks, they gossip, you know," Jake shrugged.

"Gossip about what,' Edward was really getting pissed in how this conversation was going. "Just spit it out Jake!"

"They say you've lost it. That you aren't even interested in sex and maybe can't even…" Jake wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"What? There's a fucking rumor saying shit like that about…ME!" Edward actually jumped the bar and landed on his feet in front of Jake.

JPOV

Jake took a step back and watched his friend carefully. Maybe that had been too much. He knew Edward wouldn't handle it well but fuck, he'd never seen him flip out like that. For a brief moment, Jake thought maybe what he'd said hit closer to the truth than he and Em had thought.

No, Edward hadn't lost '_it'_. He just didn't know where '_it'_ was going right now. Jake knew about the late night walks past the Golden Halo and Em had made sure that Jasper was out of sight of the windows most of the time. It was getting difficult to keep them apart.

Em had finally got Jasper to agree to being on the floor on Sunday night and relaxing a little himself. He rarely mingled in the crowds and he never, ever hooked up with anyone. Em said he couldn't remember the last time Jasper had even connected briefly with another man. Em was sure he had to be horny beyond horny but he just couldn't get his head and heart to work together. He was still stuck in the past grieving Peter's death. Not that he and Peter had been in a relationship, Em was sure it was guilt playing a large part in it. Even though Peter was a grown man and made his own decisions, Jasper still felt guilty over his death.

So here he stood baiting his friend into showing up at the club tomorrow night. They believed that if they could get them together it would be exactly what the two of them needed. So he had to get Edward to that club no matter how bad it hurt or how furious his friend got.

Edward finally seemed to pull it together. Though his hands were still clinched at his sides, the flush in his face was starting to fade.

"Alright, maybe, I do need to see some new faces or rather asses." Edward admitted. "And as for Seth, there was never anything serious between us and you know that. If he thought there was more, I'm sorry but I never made him promises or made it more than it was."

Jake walked to stand by his friend who was leaning with his back against the bar now.

"I know and Seth is just a kid who wanted something he knew he couldn't have. He'll get over it," Jake said nudging Edward's shoulder. "Let's just go have some drinks, relax and have some fun. It will be great and maybe someone will catch your eye," Jake said then added, "And you haven't seen the revue or Em in his costume yet. Well you can't really call it a costume; it's more like a thong with a flap covering the larger parts." Jake shuddered at the picture in his head.

Edward's eyes grew huge and he actually laughed. "Oh hell, any chance he'll get you in one of those?" he asked Jake still laughing.

"Hell, no! I don't care how many times he asks. There is no fucking way!" Jake said clearly stunned that Edward would even ask that question.

**Sunday evening at the Golden Halo**

EPOV

The place was packed. Men in every shape and size crowded the dance floor and lined the bar two and three deep. There were even a large amount of women scattered about. Music was pumping through speakers hidden in the walls and ceiling. Emmett had arranged for our group to have a VIP area which was roped off near the left side of the stage itself. We had a large high top table with chairs surrounding in and a couple of low seat groupings against a side wall. It was nice and Edward was surprised to see that he was truly enjoying himself. At the present they were all sitting at the high top, Jake to his left and Leah to Jake's left. Emmett and Paul sat on the other side of the table trying to talk to us over the drone of the music. Both men would be dancing in the revue at ten and then again at midnight so they were drinking lots of water in between an occasional beer. Jake and I, however, were enjoying the free drinks that our waiter kept bringing. There was a slight smokiness in the air and since this place like mine was smoke free I asked Em about it. He said it was from the fog machines they used in the revue. It sort of gave the place atmosphere he said.

I could see why Jake liked Emmett. He was such a happy person, always smiling, always sharing a joke of some kind. And Paul though he seemed a little quieter was definitely taken with the big man sitting next to him. He couldn't keep his hands off Em. Every once in awhile, I'd look over and they would be deep in some private conversation so close together they were almost kissing. It was extremely intimate and made me feel like I was invading on their privacy even in this overflowing with bodies' environment. They excused themselves to get ready for the revue and left the three of us to continue on.

I turned to ask Jake something and was taken by surprise when he and Leah had moved to one of the couches. Leah was sprawled atop Jake and kissing him passionately. She wasn't exactly the type I had figured Jake would go for. She wore short cropped dark hair and no makeup. Her bare arms were exposed in the sleeveless tee she was wearing and her upper arms were well formed and muscled. She had better shaped arms than some guys I had seen. The rest of her body was much the same. I could see from the tight jeans she was wearing that her ass and legs were just as muscular. She was quiet woman too, the total opposite of Bella. But anyone could see she was completely drawn to Jake. Her eyes never left him the entire night, only when she was directly spoken to by someone else. Now seeing them together like this I could understand why Jake said there was some magical thing that pulled them together. Two halves of a whole, that's what he called it; weird but understandable and uncomfortable for Edward since he didn't believe in that shit.

The lights in the building flashed and the place practically went silent. Jake and Leah rejoined him at the table, adjusting their clothes as they came. Jake poked my side and nodded toward the stage. The curtain opened and the music blared out. Seven guys were standing on the stage with fog rolling about and up their legs, wrapping itself around their bodies like a lover. Jake had been right about the costumes, there wasn't very much too them.

Emmett was center stage with his arms flexed behind his head showing every ripple of hard muscle in his arms and chest. He was covered in some kind of body oil and when he started to move to the music his body glistened in the lights.

I couldn't believe the way that big man moved. His body swayed with the music and from the look on his face he was totally lost in it. Then he turned his back to the audience and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. Jake was right it was a thong with a flap because his ass was completely exposed showing firm globes with dimples in each cheek which exactly matched the dimples I'd seen on his face when he smiled.

The other men joined in and they danced through one playing of Lady Gaga belting out "Born This Way". The next song came and went. amd then Katy Perry's "Firework", a personal favorite, pumped out through the club.

I realized at that point that others were filing out on to the dance floor and I was itching to grind up against some of those bodies myself. Between the Jack Beam I'd been downing and the heady aroma of sweating bodies and the rhythm of the music, there was no way I could sit still anymore. I saw a group of about eight guys forming a tight circle over on the other side of the floor and decided to just invite myself in. I turned to tell Jake where I was going only to see Leah now had Jake pinned up against the wall grinding her ass in his crotch. Jake looked high, he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. He couldn't possibly know how hot they looked together or he'd have had her naked already.

I joined the group on the floor and was willingly accepted. Sometime later I stripped off my tee and stuffed it in my back pocket. It was getting really warm.

If felt so good rubbing against all those hot bodies. Em and Paul had finished their set and had joined me in my new group of friends. I hadn't felt so relaxed in forever. I was already trying to decide who I'd take out back when the next set started.

The twenty something jock, whose build clearly showed a regular workout schedule, with short red hair and a chest with a dusting of the same color fuzz or the thirty something business man, still sporting dress slacks and an unbuttoned dress shirt with sweat glistening on his pecks. Decisions, decisions, the choices were limitless and my cock was coming to life just contemplating them. Then it hit me…the definite aroma of sunshine, fresh sheets and 'White Linen'.

A hot muscled bare chest pressed close to my back. Fingers, long and slender, wrapped around my hips pulling me closer.

"May I have this dance," a sweet voice laced with just a touch of a Midwestern accent breathed into my ear. Soft yet demanding lips kissed down my neck leaving a trail of molten heat then traveled back up to nibble on my earlobe.

What the fuck was that? I'd never felt anything like it before. All I could do was lean back for more and nod my head yes. A soft chuckle rumbled against my skin and my dick was instantly completely hard.

I didn't even know what music was playing but our bodies moved together like we'd done this dance a million times before. I felt my body relax and take over. It was as if there weren't five hundred other hot sweaty grinding bodies surrounding us. We were entirely alone somewhere and it smelled of 'White Linen', sunshine and man, pure man.

"You have a beautiful body," he whispered as he left kisses along my shoulder trailing up the other side of my neck. I think I said thanks. I pressed back with my ass and felt the length of him hard in his jeans. I know I said "you too" though I hadn't seen him yet.

The music changed and Adele's smooth sexy voice started belting out 'Rolling in the Deep'. He sang along with the words and I was sure I could have cum just from that alone if he kept it up for very long. When the final chorus started he pushed into my ass hard and said "I'd love to be rolling in you deep". That was about all I could take. I hadn't even seen him yet. I was about to turn to face him in his arms when he pulled away from me and muttered, "Shit!"

I looked up to see the stage curtains were open and the revue had come on again which meant it was near midnight but what I wasn't expecting to see was Jake. Jake in nothing but one of those barely there costumes in the middle of the stage singing "Rolling in the Deep" and he was dancing his way among the other dancers. Leah was at the edge of the stage cheering him on. Emmett and Paul were doing their act and trying not to burst out laughing.

The entire audience had stopped what they were doing and were moving closer to the stage. Jake was oblivious to what was going on. The music was coming to an end and he had turned his now naked backside to the audience and was shaking his ass to the beat of the music.

Suddenly the music stopped and Jake was still shaking his ass. The audience broke into a wild round of applause and laughter. The entire place went nuts. Confetti started falling on the stage and Jake stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at Em and Paul then turned to look at the other guys who were all applauding and laughing. He looked down at himself and realized what he was wearing. It was as if he had suddenly sobered up in an instant. He turned slowly to face the audience and looked down at Leah who was smiling at him proudly and at me. The shocked look on my face must have registered that he had really done this. It wasn't a dream. He looked at me and ran towards the back of the stage. I could hear him screaming over the music that had started up again.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit! How the hell did I get into this…this…this thing?"

A familiar breath whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine, "The name is Jay. Hope to see you hear again soon."

I turned quickly but he was already cutting through the crowd away from me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a head covered in golden curls stop and turn back to look at me. A face, like none I'd ever seen turned back to smile me and wink, then he was gone.

**Oh I know that was not where you wanted me to stop but really can you blame me. This chapter is a little longer than I intended for these chapters to be so it will probably be late week before I post again. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm running late with this update and I am sorry about that. We started a remodeling job in our house that took us longer than we expected. It's nearly done now so here I am back with a new chappie for you. I hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing Twilight. Only the story and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 5

JPOV

I was still semi hard and it was noon the next day. My mind was definitely not on my job. A glance at the video monitors on the wall next to my desk threw me right back down there…touching him.

Emmett had been on me for over a week about being on the floor on Sunday night. I knew he was up to something. When Sunday finally came around, he became even weirder about it.

"You can't just sit up here and watch the world as it goes by," Emmett whined at me. "The only time people see you is when you're escorting someone out for trying to break your rules."

"It's not the only time I'm down there," I whined right back at him. "Besides, somebody has to run this place. It doesn't run itself."

The excuse was lame even to my ears. It was true I didn't want a casual hookup but it was also true that I wasn't doing anything about looking for something…more. And even though I was more than tired of the relationship my cock was having with my right hand, I just couldn't bring myself to put myself out there again.

"Look, Jake is bringing a _'friend'_ here tonight. Just meet him. He's not really your type but you never know," his attitude had suddenly changed to off handed instead of whining.

"My type," I questioned.

"Self assured pricks never were. He's definitely not the shy and demure type," Emmett said the last words in his flirty voice.

What the hell? Where on earth had that statement come from? I'd never gone for shy and demure. I wanted a man; someone sure of himself and someone at ease in his own skin.

"What are you talking about," I asked Em watching him pick at some nonexistent piece of lint on his pants.

"Oh, you hadn't heard that one, well…" Em hesitated. I was sure it was for dramatic affect only. "There's this rumor going round that maybe you like guys soft, you know, so you can boss them around." Emmett batted his eyes at me and I started looking for something on my desk to throw at him. Then I remembered he was goading me and I quickly pulled it together.

"Em you know as well I as do that's an out and out lie. I just haven't met anyone who makes me…want. When I see him, I'll know," I told my friend.

"Okay, Jasper but don't wait so long you forget how to use that charm of yours as well as other body parts," Emmett laughed wagging his eyebrows. A trick he'd picked up from Jake, I was sure.

"Just come down and meet him, okay? It couldn't hurt. Jake says he's hot," Em said again before heading for the practice room.

"Maybe," I mumbled after him.

Later in the day, I sat at my desk and flipped on the cameras making sure everything was working. I noticed that angle of the VIP lounge camera had been changed slightly. I shook my head and smiled at Emmett's antics. He and I were the only ones with the codes to change the cameras. Looking at the crowd filing in, I thought, what the hell; there was nothing wrong with checking the floor out tonight and maybe meeting this friend of Jakes.

I went up to my apartment and showered using my favorite soap. I spent a lot time just enjoying the warm water and the scent surrounding me. I took a little extra time shaving and making my hair look good. I deserved a little pampering once in a while.

It was nearly show time when I made it back to my office. I took a quick look at the cameras. It looked like the usual Sunday night crowd was showing up. No one looked out of control yet. The back hall looked clear. The bar was full and then I noticed Em and Paul in the VIP lounge.

They were nose to nose, whispering to each other. Emmett was practically glowing. I'd never seen him so happy. Ever. In a way I was happy for him, in another I was envious. Emmett broke out in a huge laugh and looked across the table at Jake, Leah and…

The breath caught in my throat. I'd swear my heart stuttered. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. Even looking at him through the shitty black and white monitor camera screen, I could see that.

His hair was all over the place, just long enough to get hold of and pull. Just then he ran a hand through it and I smiled. That's why it looked like someone had been playing with it.

The face was classic. Strong jaw, slim nose that looked chiseled into place. Thick eyebrows crowning wide expression filled eyes. Yes, I did adjust the camera for a better look. The two day growth of scruff on his cheeks and chin made my skin itch to be touched. I couldn't see much else from this perspective except I could clearly see wide shoulders and a seemingly muscled back under a dark tee.

I watched frozen to the spot as the first set took place and the God like creature stared at the men on stage. Clearly this was his first visit to the Golden Halo. He looked startled when he discovered Jake and Leah had moved to the couch and were practically fucking with their clothes still on.

His face suddenly dropped and sadness filled his eyes. My heart hurt knowing he was unhappy. But he quickly covered it and he checked out a regular group of guys dancing together in front of the stage across the room.

The next thing I knew he was crossing the room and joining in the group dance. His body moved gracefully and matched the rhythm of the music. He let himself go and just gave into the primal needs of his body. I watched it happen.

His shirt came off and the wolves circled. Two of our regulars were on him in an instant. Mike Newton, ex-jock from the local college pressed up against one of his hips, sliding and grinding into him. Mike had a great body, there was no denying that but when he opened his mouth, anyone with intelligence would run to the nearest exit. All he wanted to talk about was his self and his past glory days.

Eric Yorkie tried next. His moves weren't as sure as Newton's. But there was something about the crisp suit and the shy demeanor that never seemed to fail for him. He was good looking, in his early thirties and firmly, solidly in the closet. The reason could have been the job he had or family pressure but outside these walls, he denied his sexuality. I met him at his investment firm when I had first moved here.

Both guys had been warned twice about on the premises hookups. I doubted they wanted to go for the '_three strikes and you are out_' policy. I didn't hesitate to move to the club as soon as I saw him looking over his choices. No way, pretty boy, you haven't met me yet.

I hit the floor unbuttoning my own shirt. Before I got to the dancers in the corner group it was completely undone and left on the couch in the VIP lounge. I moved into the crowd from behind him. He didn't see me coming.

I moved up close to him giving Mike and Eric my best '_fuck off_' smile. And I even included the '_this one's mine_' smirk for good measure. I was out of practice but they seemed to get the message clearly.

Bending closer, I took in the heat from his body and I could see the slight sheen of perspiration beading across his shoulders. I had the urge to run a long lick straight up his spine, then stopped. It wasn't my style to take without asking but he made me want things I had long since denied myself. Things I now desperately wanted. Things like…him.

I placed my hands on his hips and moved with his body to the rhythm of the music playing in the club.

"May I have this dance," I said into his ear. I could no longer hold back the need to taste his skin; my lips leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and back up to nibble his ear. God, he tasted of salt, sunshine and man. I felt a surge of molten heat flow through my blood. Never felt anything like that before but I knew I wanted to feel it again.

He pressed back against my chest and nodded yes to my question. I couldn't help a chuckle and then I was back to tasting him again. Leaving kisses along his shoulders I told him, "You have a beautiful body." His answer was to rub his ass against the front of my jeans and I knew he had to feel how hard he was making me. He mumbled something but I was lost to the overwhelming feeling of just how good the connection was between us that I didn't hear what he said.

My eyes closed for a moment and my other senses went on overload. I could smell White Linen, my own favorite scent. I could feel his back muscles flexing, tensing and relaxing against my chest. Their movement caused my nipples to pebble and my cock to become even harder. I knew he felt the current between our bodies just as well as I did. The cameras hadn't done him any justice at all. He was breathtaking.

The music swirled around us. Our bodies pressed together as tight as we could get them without one of us being buried deep in the other. The song changed and Adele's voice carried over the drone of noise in the club. I loved her voice, deep and sultry. I lost myself in the music, in the song, in the voice singing and in the man in my arms. I started singing along. When she came to the words about rolling in the deep for whatever reason, I mumbled, "I'd love to be rolling in you deep." His body answered for him with a great shutter and a groan.

We kept dancing even when the room grew quieter and the music changed. I looked up to see the next set was starting. I wasn't willing to let him go yet. He still hadn't seen my face but his hands were now wrapped around my neck playing in the curls hanging there. It felt so good.

I really didn't pay much attention until I started hearing the voices in the crowd around us. I looked up to see Jake standing center stage dressed or rather undressed in a dancer's costume. He was just turning his very well defined ass to the audience when I noticed the movement of two bodies, one of them very familiar, slipping through the crowd.

"Shit," I stammered and turned to leave. I looked back to see Em and Paul laughing their asses off along with some of the audience though most were yelling compliments and asking for dates. Jake looked down then ran for the back of the stage.

The man in my arms tried to turn and face me but I whispered in his ear, "The name is Jay. Hope to see you here again soon." Then I headed through the crowd after the two men I had seen leaving hoping I could catch up to them. I turned back to smile and wink at him.

Grabbing my shirt, I threw it on and buttoned it as I went. There was no doubt where they were headed and I had to stop them before it got out of hand. Everyone in the club was focused on Jake's little show so no one paid any attention to the two men slipping down the back hall. The crowd pressed in around me and I had to push harder than I would have normally to get through. I figured at the most they had seven maybe eight minutes on me.

I reached the men's restroom just as Mike was preparing to stick his cock in a twink bent over the toilet in the last stall.

"Newton! You better not be doing what it looks like you are doing!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me.

Both men jumped nearly out of their skin. Newton stuffed his now deflating member back in his pants and started stammering words.

"Ah, come on Jasper! We didn't do anything," Mike whined then pointed at the ass in front of him who hadn't moved yet. "I like coming here please don't ban me from the club. It was all his idea! Really, he said you wouldn't notice while you were so into that new guy."

The ass finally stood up, pulled up his pants slowly, flipped his long cinnamon hair over his shoulder and turned to face me.

"Shit! Seth! What the hell do you think you are doing? Just because you are related to Paul doesn't mean the rules don't apply to you," I yelled at the younger man.

"I really don't give a rat's ass about your rules, Jasper. I saw you out there dancing with him. I'd have given you fifteen more minutes and you two would have been in here yourselves," Seth sneered the words at me.

I didn't know what to think. I'd never seen Seth behave like this before. Sure, he was a kid, just barely old enough to legally get in the club but mean and spiteful just wasn't his usual style. I realized that Newton had managed to slip away while Seth and I confronted each other.

"He got you hard didn't he? I can see it there," Seth said as he moved to stand in front of me. "How about I take care of that for you Jasper? I'd love to feel your cock down my throat. He wouldn't do that for you. I know." Seth dropped to his knees, reached for my zipper and was just about to pull the zip down when the door to the men's room flew open. Seth looked up and got the most evil smile on his face just before he jumped up and ran past me.

"Oh, God! Thank goodness you came in. He was making me give him head. I didn't want to do it, really. He's an awful person. Always preaching that no one can have sex in his club and then he makes young guys like me…oh Edward please take me home," Seth sobbed to the man whose arms he ran to.

To stay I was stunned would have been the understatement of the year. Seth was sobbing and rubbing his hands all over the man I had just left on the dance floor and he looked as stunned and angry as I felt.

Did Seth just say Edward? This was Edward Cullen? Shit!

**Umm' don't hate me please. *she says ducting behind the computer* With any luck at all I'll have the next chapter posted by Sunday so you won't have to wait long to find out what happens next. Send me some ideas and let's see if any of you guess what's going to happen. I love hearing from all of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you! Thank you! The story made 100 reviews and I am just so excited. I cannot tell you what it means to me to have so many of you reading what I try to write. It has been one of the best parts of my life the last two years getting to know all of you and feeling your love. It means so very much.**

**I don't own anything Twilight but the story idea and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 6

EPOV

It was him; the man in the shadows with the golden halo of hair. His name was Jay? I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. Jakes friend Emmett's friend had to be Jasper Hale, his business partner in the Golden Halo. And the man that had nearly made me cum on the dance floor name Jay was in fact Jasper Hale. And he'd just left me standing here! What the fuck!

Stunned, I stood frozen on the floor while men started to dance again. I needed to process what had just happened. The longer I stood there, the more pissed off I became. How could he leave me there like that? Why would he leave me like that? Sure he'd said he'd hoped to see me again but still. Did he know who the fuck I was? Did he know he had left Edward fucking Cullen standing alone in the middle of a dance floor? Shit, maybe he did know. Maybe he'd hear the rumors. I felt when Emmett and Paul had pushed through the crowd to stand beside me.

"Where'd he go? We saw them from the stage praying he didn't see them. Did he go after them," Emmett's words rushed out then he grabbed my arm. Probably to get my attention since I was still standing there like a zombie in a bad zombie movie.

"Go after who and he went that way," I pointed toward the lighted hall to the left of the bar.

"Damn it!" Paul yelled. "He knows fucking better Em! Jasper will throw his ass out this time for sure."

"Who?" I yelled over the noise of the crowd.

Both men shouted at the same time, "Seth!" I pulled my tee over my head and set out through the crowd. He was only a few minutes ahead of me. I was sure Paul and Emmett would be close behind me but I had to get to them first.

When I got to the hall, Mr. Jock from the dance floor was leaning against the men's room door. He was very intent on listening to whatever was happening on the other side of the door. He didn't hear me approach so he jumped when I touched his shoulder. He looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Excuse me," I said trying to step past him. He moved to block the door.

"So, you're Edward," he said eyeing me up and down. "I can see why he wants you. You do look yummy and I've heard the rumors." He put his arm out to stop me again, "I wouldn't go in there right now. He's a little busy."

I didn't know which man he was referring to but I'd had enough of the asshole so I shoved him out of my way and pushed the door open. The sight that met my eyes took me a moment to dissect and then I was hit hard by a warm muscled body. Arms wrapping around me, hands touching me intimately and a voice I knew all too well was sobbing. Then the other man turned to face me. The man with the golden hair and the lips that still made my skin sing. I could see his eyes now, blue like the sky and…angry. I finally registered that Seth was rambling.

"Edward, please take me home. Please. He's going to tell you all kinds of lies. We know each other. We have something special between us. Just because you haven't let me near you for weeks doesn't mean a thing, sweetheart. I forgive you. He can't give you what I can," Seth spewed more word vomit. He finally stopped when I abruptly pushed him away.

Jasper's face had shown hurt then was quickly covered with indifference while Seth spilled his last word vomit. Jasper started to pass by us and I reached my hand out to him. I needed him to stay, to hear what I had to say. He must have seen the plea in my eyes because even though he wouldn't let me touch him, he stopped and gave a brief but distinct nod of his head. I turned to the younger man before me and felt an uncharacteristic amount of…guilt. Had I somehow not made myself clear in what our 'relationship' was? Had I led him on? Before I could speak, the door banged open again. Emmett, Paul and thankfully, a now dressed Jake walked in the now really crowded restroom.

"What the hell Seth? What are you doing," Paul shouted at the younger man.

"It's none of your damn business, 'Cus' but I'm doing what I have to, to keep my man," Seth said staring at me.

"Seth," I started then looked at the other faces surrounding me. "I'm not _your man_, Seth. I have never been _your man_ and there was never going to be anything more between us. _You know that Seth_." Seth's face clouded with anger but I stopped him before he could start up again.

"I like you Seth, always have. You're a great kid but you see that's just it…you are so young. You don't know what real attraction is. Maybe I was wrong to let you keep coming back. I should have seen it meant something more to you than it did to me," I really felt bad about how this was affecting him. I had never set out to hurt Seth or use him but I had and for the first time in my life I could see it. "I'm sorry if I somehow led you to believe that we could ever be more. I really am." I heard Jake's muttered, "Well damn. I never thought I'd hear that from his lips."

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Seth pointed at Jasper. "He's cold Edward, cold as ice. He will never give you what you want. Shit he won't even let people do it in his club for Christ's sake. Does that sound like someone who would do it for you? He probably doesn't even like sex. He's probably straight and just pretending to make money off guys like you and me. You need me, Edward! I'm the only one who can make you feel good."

"Seth," Paul urged quietly. "Come on; let's get you out of here. It's time to go home."

Seth was still boiling with anger and I could see that he wasn't letting this go. I had to do something to make him see there wasn't any future in behaving this way.

"Seth, listen to me. Some day someone is going to come along who sets your world on fire just by a simple touch," I looked at Jasper and saw he was listening to every word I said. "Somebody who will just sneak up on you and change everything that you ever believed about yourself, it could happen in an instant or it might take years of getting to know them. I hope you find that Seth. I hope you find that someone special who lights up your night with fireworks. And I hope you don't screw it up by hanging on to something fake that doesn't exist or by trying to live up to rumors that aren't true."

Paul finally got Seth to make a move toward the door and I thought he'd finally seen the light of what I was trying to tell him. I was still looking at Jasper as hard as he was looking at me trying to see if there was a connection still there. The one we'd felt on the dance floor. The one that made me want things I'd never even thought about before. I'd never believed in love at first sight. Lust at first sight, sure that was very possible but love, no that was just a rumor. But when I looked at the beautiful man in front of me there was more. Oh there was lots of lust, lots! But still I wanted more. I wanted dinner dates and strolls to watch the sun set and lazy nights on the couch watching crappy tv shows. I wanted! So this had to be more than lust. And I needed the chance to see what it was. First time in a very long time I prayed, please don't let me fuck this up.

"It will be funny to see which one of you chews up and spits the other one out first!" Seth laughed cruelly. "You're both users and it will never work. NEVER!" With those final words he pulled loose from Paul's grasp and ran from the room.

"We're going after him. You gonna' be okay Jay?" Emmett asked over my shoulder. Jasper broke our staring contest and looked at Emmett. He smiled and my breath caught in my throat. His only answer was, "Yea."

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I knew it was Jake. I turned to look at my friend and he was sprouting a huge grin on his face. "None of this was your fault. But I have to say man; the rumor mill is never going to believe that Edward Cullen apologized to anyone. Paul will catch up to him and he'll make sure he's okay," Jake nodded toward Jasper then added. "He's a good guy. Give it a chance. See what happens and if you ever mention what I did tonight I will beat the living shit out of you!" With that my best friend was gone along with my two new friends.

I couldn't move for a moment and then Jasper brushed past me and went out the door. He didn't say a word, didn't even look at me. How was I going to fix this? I walked to the sink, splashed some water on my face and dried it. Looking at myself in the mirror, I wondered who that man really was. Was he the user the rumors said he was? Was he never going to be care about someone more than he cared about himself? Could I change? I would be thirty on my next birthday. Is it too late for me to find someone special like I'd told Seth? Drying my face and hands, I moved to pull the door open and step out into the hall. The club was still packed and the music was still blaring. I walked the hallway headed toward the bar and I had never in my life felt as lonely as I did at that moment.

I had rounded the bar and was headed for the entrance when a hand touched my elbow sending shoots of electric current through my arm and then into my body. I didn't have to turn to know who had touched me but I wanted to see his face again. Jasper was smiling again and my insides melted a little at what I saw. There was warmth and tenderness and some underlying lust hanging in there too. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi. My name is Jasper Hale and I'm one of the owners of the Golden Halo. You can call me Jay," he said still smiling at me. "Since you are new around here, I thought I'd go over the rules with you. Just so you don't step on managements toes." I caught onto the playfulness of his mood and decided I liked this side of him too. I wanted to know all the sides of this man.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen and I am one of the owner's of Ed's Place a couple of blocks over and you can call me…Edward," I smiled back at him and watched as his smile grew wider and two fucking hot dimples came out to play. "What kind of rules are we talking about because I really don't want to upset the management around here?"

"One we don't provide condoms or lube so you must provide your own. Two we don't allow any sexual activity on the premises of any kind. And three if we catch you in a sex act, you will be escorted from the club," he took a step toward me so that he could whisper the rest of what he had to say. "However, any sexual activity that takes place on the third floor in my apartment is completely acceptable and condoms and lube will be provided."

My mouth was still hanging open when he pulled away from my ear to look at me. His eyes became very serious and they had darkened some showing me that he felt exactly what I felt when we touched.

"I don't want a one night hookup…Edward. You make me want things and I haven't felt that way in a long time. I know you've heard the rumors and some of what Seth said was true. I have been cold but I have my reasons. I just haven't met anyone I cared to explain myself to. Not until now," his words melted something inside me.

"There are a lot of rumors about me too. Let's face it, this community thrives on rumors. For the very first time I'm seeing that I want more too and that's new to me. A one night hookup will not be enough with you," I answered what I felt and it felt good.

"Jay, I want to kiss you," I said pulling him toward me.

"All you had to do was ask," he said smiling that dimpled smile again.

He moved closer and I could feel his warm breath wash across my face. I placed my hand at the back of his neck and felt the silky curls there. Just that small sensation caused me to moan. He chuckled, licked his lips then claimed me; soft and hard at the same time, moist and sweet, gentle at first then demanding and passionate. Our lips opened at the same time to take the other in. Our tongues danced like we had on the club floor below. Pulsing, twisting, swaying together; learning from each other. I knew it was a kiss but fuck, I'd never been kissed like this before. When we finally came up for air there was a shared deep sigh from both of us. We both realized we were still standing in the club and that every face sitting at the bar had seen what transpired between us. The rumors were going to fly now. He took my hand again and moved towards the elevator doors behind the bar.

His bedroom was nearly as big as the lounge we'd just passed through. I guess when you own the whole building and only two people share an entire floor, the apartment's can be really big. Jay stopped in front of an entertainment center and turned on some music. Unlike the hard pounding beat of the music being played downstairs, this was a soft sweet jazz. It made everything even more personal.

"I don't know what you've heard, Jasper but for tonight can we leave all the rumors downstairs in the club. Tonight can we just be you and me. Us," I asked placing my hands on his waist and moving him to the sultry sound of the music surrounding us. "Can we make our own rumors?"

He wrapped his hands around my neck and rubbed his thumbs along the tendons that were stretched tight under his almost not there touch. We were nearly the same height. He was only an inch or so shorter than me so that when we faced each other this way he was looking up slightly into my eyes. They twinkled with excitement and maybe…happiness. I wasn't sure yet but I was going to take my time finding out.

"I think I can handle that," he answered as he returned his lips to mine.

We weren't kids and we weren't in any hurry. We slowly undressed watching each other. Moaning or growling as each new section of skin was revealed to the other man. We hadn't even touched yet and my cock was painfully erect. By the time we were standing naked before each other, my breathing and his was rough and deep. He placed his hand on my chest over my heart as if listening to what I knew was a wild erratic thumping. He smiled. I brushed my fingers along his shoulders and stopped to lightly trace some ink that decorated the skin there. There was more ink over his right hip and I had the urge to kiss that place gently.

Lying down together on the bed facing each other, we…talked. We kissed…and talked. We touched…and talked. I wasn't really sure how much time had gone by but he told me all about Peter and I told him about my folks and why I hadn't believed in love. We buried all the rumors, then we…

**I know, I know you wanted Seth's head on a plate and you wanted hot sweaty smexiness well maybe next…**

**Let me know what you think. Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper: How could she do that Edward? Leave the story hanging there like that.**

**Edward: I know just because we are letting her tell this story she thinks she has the right to cock block us whenever she wants. You know I heard a rumor about her from one of the guys in my club…they said she was an old married straight woman in her fifties. Can you believe it?**

**Jasper: Well it's probably the truth after the way she ended that last chapter. I mean cum on…I mean come on!**

**Edward: You have a one tract mind. **Wink****

**Jasper: Like you don't. **Flirty smile****

**Cbaty: No need to get all bent out of shape guys. I'm going to tell what happened. I just thought it was kind of a tender moment. No need for the lemony stuff at that point.**

**Edward: NOT ADDING THE LEMONS? Woman what were you thinking? You didn't tell those wonderful people who review your story what happened? Get with it right fucking now. They have a right to know just how fabulous I am. They've heard the rumors now set them straight.**

**Jasper: Oh God will we ever get away from those rumors of Edward's fabulousness? **snickering ****

**Cbaty: *Shakes her head sighing* Edward would you like to start or shall we let Jasper have his say.**

**Edward: Hell no this is my story. He can talk later…much….much…later.**

**Here goes I hope it lives up to the rumors. He!He! Please see the AN at the end. This chapter didn't make to my pre reader and it hasn't been beta'd so the errors are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight just the story and the original characters are mine.**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

_We buried all the rumors, then we…got serious._

When I noticed we'd been holding hands, rubbing thumbs over palms and intertwining fingers and fondling each other's hands it made me think of two teenagers, in a way. But it felt more intimate than some sexual experiences I'd had. His grip tightened on my hand and I looked up to see he was watching me. His smile shattered me for a moment and it was like he was reading my mind.

"I like holding hands too. It's been a long time but it feels right," he said then he raised my hand to his lips and proceeded to kiss each digit tenderly. After that, he moved to take my lips again. This kiss was different from the ones before. It felt full of promises of things yet to come. Naturally our bodies gravitated toward each other.

The moment our thighs touched, legs tangled together. I knew I was hard, but I felt his hardness too when our cocks brushed against each others. We both groaned at the sensation, and then laughed at the others same reaction.

I'd never felt this light, this free with someone. It was a little scary and a whole lot exciting. I knew no matter what we did or didn't do tonight, it was going to be so fucking good.

Jasper started placing kisses and nips along my shoulder. Stopping to bite and then lick an occasional piece of flesh.

"Did you know you have the sexiest shoulders and back I've ever seen? It was the first thing I noticed about you. I could spend hours just kissing you there," he said, between the attention he was paying my body. I froze when he mentioned my back. He couldn't know about that. He somehow felt me tense.

"What is it Edward?" he cooed against my skin.

"Ah…my…back…well," I stammered as he tried to roll me over on to my stomach still licking and tasting skin as he went.

"Yes, your back. I know. Your skin and muscles there call to me," he answered still trying to roll me.

"You can't…I mean…I want you but…my back is…very, very sensitive," I finally answered slightly embarrassed.

"You mean like in ticklish sensitive," Jasper asked as he pulled back to look in my eyes. "Or…"

"No…its more…oh fuck…this is so embarrassing," I said feeling my face warm. Shit! I don't do blush. Lord that would be one rumor I'd never live down. He was chuckling under his breath.

"Or?" he queered me again.

"Alright! Fuck it! It's like one gigantic erogenous zone. No matter where I'm touched it drives me insane," I pouted out trying to pull away from him. "And it's not fucking funny!"

"Oh, hell no! You are not going anywhere, mister! Roll over! Now, Edward!" Jasper's voice suddenly became very commanding. I found, I liked it.

As soon as I moved onto my stomach, he raised my arms above my head and told me to keep them there. He straddled my legs just below my ass and I could feel his cock pressed in between my cheeks. Oh hell, that felt good, really good. I couldn't help but wiggle my hips to try and bury it a little deeper in the cleft. He smacked my right buttocks and the sound echoed in the large room.

"Stay still, Edward," Jasper used that voice again. Fuck that was so damned sexy.

"I don't want you to think. I don't want you to move. I just want you to feel," Jasper added just before I felt the whole of his chest press against my stretched out back. Shit!

I could feel the warmth of his skin as he pressed into me. I could feel the muscled hardness of his chest. I could feel the hard pebbled nubs of his nipples as he rubbed them back and forth against me. Every little move they made caused a tiny electric shock to fire against my own skin leaving ripples of pleasure. When he finally broke the skin to skin contact, my breath whooshed out of me. I missed the feel of him, missed it terribly, but then he started touching me with those long fingers.

Rubbing my neck, he was digging them into the muscles under the skin causing me to relax as he continued down my shoulder blades and lower. He took what seemed liked hours to travel from my upper back to my lower back and everywhere he touched was leaving an electric current just under my skin. And just when I thought it was going to end, he started over but with his lips and tongue.

He licked a long straight line from the nape of my neck to the hollow just above my ass. It felt like fire. I was quickly becoming a flaming mess of nerves. I was past the point of caring about how embarrassing this was not to be able to control how my body was reacting. All I cared about was praying he'd never stop.

His lips traveled the same path as his fingers had moments before. That wet hot tongue lathed my body with the most erotic touch I had ever felt. I was filled with raw emotion. I had never been this turned on in my life. Sure I'd had other lovers who eventually discovered this part of me but no one, and I mean no one, had ever paid this much attention to turning me on this way. I felt his tongue make that same slow circuit once again but this time he didn't stop where I expected.

"God…so good…don't stop, please don't stop," I begged and I didn't care. I was so turned on that I probably could have come just from the teasing, pleasing caress's he was applying to my body. Damn he was good.

How I had missed him retrieving a bottle of lube was beyond me. But then I was beyond me. I was nothing but a whimpering, panting over stimulated man. I fucking loved it. I heard the bottle pop open. I smelled the fresh scent of apple, green apple. I felt the cool lubricant drip down my crack and his lips on my buttocks. First the left then the right, he applied the same attention to both with his lips and his tongue and when I felt that first digit press slowly into me, he bit me on the right one. I nearly came off the freaking bed.

Even though he was trying to take my mind off what he was doing, I still tensed when that first finger pressed into my tunnel.

"How long Edward," he murmured against my ass between kisses. "You are so damn tight."

"How…long…what," I panted.

"How long since you've bottomed," he asked carefully pushing in and then slowly pulling out with his finger.

"Evidently too long," I answered trying to get the feeling back and loosen myself up.

"Just breathe and feel, we'll go as slow as we need to," he said softly, then added, "or I can stop now if you want." I could hear the want in his voice but I could also hear his honestly. He would stop if I said so.

"I want you Jasper. I want you inside me. Just go slow," I answered and it was true I did want this.

"Okay, love," he answered and that one word made me feel warm all over.

He continued to push in and out with the one finger until he felt my body relax and heard my breathing pick up again. Two fingers stung but not nearly as long. I was beginning to feel the burn in my balls and I was enjoying the feel of him filling me, stretching me. I was starting to push back against him when he nudged my hip to get me to rise up on my knees.

That's when that wicked mouth of his began its attack on balls and the tender piece of flesh between them and my hole.

"Shit that feels so good," I shouted and jerked against him.

"I think it's going to feel better in a little bit," he chuckled against my scrotum. A third finger slipped in and I was ready to beg.

My cock was leaking everywhere at this point and I was trying to get friction any way I could. I was bucking and squirming and getting fucking impatient.

"I'm ready, please can we just do this," I cried out. "Jasper I want you now!"

He removed his fingers and moved his legs so that he could line himself up. I heard the wrapper of the condom being torn and knew from the movements that he was rolling it on himself. I had to see.

Rising up on my hands, I looked back just in time to see him use some of the green apple lube and pump his sheathed cock several times. He looked up to see me watching him and breathed out one word, 'fuck' in one long hot breath.

He pushed into me with a gentleness that just wasn't going to do. I needed more. I needed hard and fast and I needed Jasper. I bucked my ass back, allowing my greedy hole to swallow just a little more of him.

"OH GOD Edward," he groaned. "So hot and tight, please say you are okay. Please I want to move."

Bucking back one more time, I smiled at him and said, "Then fucking move."

We quickly developed a rhythm that had both of us groaning and cursing and mumbling under our breaths. The pace was getting me there but just out of reach. He was lost in the movement of our bodies and he kept chanting, 'so good, so good,' over and over again. I knew it wasn't going to take long for either of us but this isn't how I wanted this. I needed to see him, watch him cum. I slowed my movements and he was so attuned to me that he noticed almost immediately.

"What…is…it. I don't…think…I…can stop," he blurted out between groans.

"Just want to watch you cum," I said as I moved to turn over.

He helped me roll to my back and then he lined up and was in me so quick it took my breath away. I stuttered out, "fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

He brought my legs up with his arms and was drilling into me but I didn't care because each thrust was hitting my sweet spot right on. This was it. This was what heaven must be like; this feeling of exquisite pleasure. This euphoria that only two can experience when they are this close, this connected. He started to touch my cock but I couldn't stand it if he did. It would be too much sensation. I could feel it coming. I was going to explode just like this and then…I did.

I rode the crest of my orgasm screaming his name. Then I felt him shutter and thrust hard into me and his own screams were joining mine. The heat of his juice radiated through the condom inside me. I could feel his pulsing cock, it throbbed so hard. When the shutters had subsided and the spasms stopped rocking our bodies, he lifted sated soft eyes to look into mine.

"You are going to be the death of me. But oh God, what a way to go," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

He slipped from my body and moved to leave the bed. He must have seen the look of confusion in my eyes and he whispered, "I'll be right back, love. I promise."

I watched as he climbed off the bed, still wearing the evidence of our love making, and crossed the room to what must be the bathroom. Damn, it was going to be my turn next to probe those to perfectly shaped globes on his backside.

He came back quickly, sans the very used condom, with a warm damp cloth to remove the evidence of my orgasm then dropped the rag on the floor.

The sun was just beginning to come up when we wrapped our arms and legs together and Jasper covered us with the sheets. Facing each other again both of us realized there would never be going back from this. Whatever it was had been quick. It had taken us both under and we weren't sure yet what to do with it. Neither one of us knew what it was but we were both going to stay around to find out, that was clear.

**Cbaty: Well what do you think Edward?**

**Cbaty: Edward? Jasper? Where the hell did they go?**

**Jake: Hey there cbaty. Are you looking for E and J?**

**Cbaty: Yes I am. I was telling their story and I don't know where they went. Oh, hi, Emmett.**

**Cbaty: Hi there yourself and the guys they left about the time *blushing* well when you got to the good stuff. You know that wasn't anything like the rumors we heard.**

**Cbaty: Rumors?**

**Jake: Oh hell yea. Like the one where they didn't come out of the room for three days. *grinning hugely***

**Emmett: I heard that one but I liked the one where Jasper just talked all night. *giggling* Like that was going to happen.**

**Jake: Right! I mean did you see the way they were looking at each other before they even left the men's room that night. *winks***

**Emmett: I don't know, there have been a ton of rumors about that night and the nights after.**

**Jake: So are you going to tell them what did happen after. *sneaky grin* Or, just leave them hanging?**

**Emmett: I heard a rumor you do that in a lot of your stories, cbaty. That really isn't nice. *giggling***

**Cbaty: Okay you two enough teasing. I'm going to tell everyone what happened. I promise. *cough, cough…maybe***

**AN: I just want to say thank you all so very much for all the reviews on the last chapter. I don't think I've ever had that many reviews on a single chapter before. Thank you again. There were so many I had a tough time deciding whether I should get this chapter out to you or answer them all, like I usually do. I finally decided that you would probably rather have some lemony goodness and might forgive me for not answering this one time. So I hope that was okay. And I hope the lemon was worth waiting for. My love to you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Only the story is my own.

See AN at bottom of page. Enjoy! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites.

Chapter 8

_**Jasper: I don't like the idea meeting Riley. Does she have to bring him into this.**_

_**Edward: It will be fine. They're going to love Riley. Just ask Jake. We were all friends back in the day. Just like you, Em and Peter.**_

_**Jasper: That's just it. It's too much like me and Peter. I've heard the rumors.**_

_**Edward: Oh shit! Not that rumor crap again! It was a long time ago. Riley and I are nothing but friends now.**_

_**Jasper: *crossing his arms and pouting slightly***_

_**Edward: You look hot when you pout. *smirks at Jasper***_

_**Jasper: Stop that! I am not pouting. *stomps his foot***_

_**Edward: Like hell you aren't. Come over here and let me give you something to smile about.**_

_**Jasper: What are people going to say when he shows back up here? They are going to say he's here to stake a claim on you.**_

_**Edward: *Punches bar* There's nothing to claim! We haven't been a thing in years, really years!**_

_**Cbaty: Okay guys what's going on here? What happened after that really hot lemon you shared with us?**_

_**Jasper: Edward's ex is coming to visit. "Riley….." *moaning the name***_

_**Cbaty: Ohhhhhh! Him!**_

_**Jasper: See! See I told you! There are rumors about you two. *walks away from the bar***_

_**Edward: Did you have to say it like that? *sneering at me***_

_**Cbaty: Well Riley is hot and you two were pretty thick a while back. How the hell did Jasper hear about you and Riley anyway?**_

_**Edward: *shaking his head* Rumors! Fucking rumors!**_

Paul's POV

"Emmett, I'm telling you it's been three fucking days and they haven't come up for air," Jake said as he wiped down the bar once again.

"No, it hasn't. You are exaggerating again," Emmett took a drink of his Mai Tai and then added, "It couldn't have been more than two. You can't count the night we hooked them up."

Paul stood by shaking his head at his lover and their best friend. They had been arguing for close to two hours over their other two best friends and how long they had been up in Jasper's apartment.

"Guys, look the whole thing went down at the Halo on Saturday and it's now eight o'clock on Tuesday night. So I have to go with Jake on this one and say it's been three days. Sorry sweetheart," Paul said as he kissed Emmett's cheek.

"All I know is they have to show up soon because, I have to tell him that I've heard from Riley," Jake answered as he served two guys their drinks and came back to talk to Em and Paul. "I can't let him just show up here and find Riley sitting at the end of the bar or some such shit as that."

"Do you think they might finally answer the phone," Jake asked Emmett. "I mean really how long can two gay guys fuck anyway? Wait…don't answer that!"

Paul's mouth was hanging open and he was just about to speak when Emmett blurted out, "Oh a really longgggggg time if the guy is good!" Paul laughed as Jake threw his hands up over his face.

"I told you not to tell me," Jake mumbled from behind his hands.

"Excuse me," a soft voice called out trying to catch our attention. We looked up to see three young guys bouncing up and down on their toes staring across the bar at Jake.

"Are you him?" the smallest of the three squeaked out blushing profusely.

"Him who?" Jake said wondering if they were even old enough to be in Ed's Place.

"You know the guy that danced at the Golden Halo last Saturday night," the second tallest and most slender of the three asked. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat at Jake.

I interrupted, "There's a lot of guys that dance at the Golden Halo."

"Not with asses like him," the third young man said leaning across the bar and looking Jake up and down. "That was an ass good enough to lick all…night…long." Everyone actually heard him groan after he drug out the last words couple of words.

Just about that time my very pissed off cousin, Leah stepped up beside Jake and faced the three twinks staring at her man.

"Okay Larry, Curly and Moe take the act somewhere else. This man's cock is as straight as an arrow and all mine! I don't fucking share," Leah's face and voice was enough to scare a death row inmate. The three little twinks wasted no time in moving their act somewhere else.

"Larry, Curly and Moe, really Leah," Emmett looked at her with laughter in his eyes. "Those guys aren't old enough to have any idea who you were talking about. But the looks on their faces were funny as hell. You probably should have compared them to the three little pigs."

I was laughing too and told her, "I think their balls might have even shriveled up when they saw your face."

"I don't care much what happened to their balls as long as they leave Jake's alone. Those are all mine," Leah purred as she pulled Jake in for a deep and passionate kiss. "And so is that fabulous ass!"

"Oh! Leah! Enough! TMI! T…M…I!" Emmett shouted. "Straight sex talk just scares me!"

At that, all of us burst into laughter, even Jake. And that's when we spotted the two lost men we'd been talking about all night.

EPOV

It was as if every pair of eyes in the place was on us when Jasper and I walked into my bar. I wonder if this is how a lab rat feels. For a second I almost stopped and looked down to see if I had my pants on but I knew I had put them on. Well they weren't mine, actually. They were Jasper's but then none of them could know that. God, what a rumor that would start? Just as I finished that thought, I looked up to see someone that I had never thought would darken my door again.

Oh hell! Riley Biers just walked in smiling and waving to Jake and me. Why? Why now? What the hell could he want? Jake leaned across the bar to get close to me.

"I tried to warn you," he whispered. "You could have taken two minutes out of three days to answer the damn phone." Holding up his hand he added, "And, no, I do not want to know how long two guys can go at it. Emmett's enough for any straight man to listen to!"

I looked at Jasper and a sudden intense feeling of desire spread through my body. The last three days and nights had been the most glorious of my life and it wasn't just the sex. Though that had been some of the hottest sex I'd ever taken part in. It was more, so much more and just because I hadn't mentioned Riley in one of those hours long talk fests we'd shared, didn't mean I was hiding Riley. I had mentioned that I'd had one long term relationship that had ended several years ago and that we'd stayed friends. I just hadn't felt the need to add a name to the man. A voice I clearly remembered and knew so well drew me from my musings. I smirked at the nick name he used so personally.

"Eddie, baby, you look fantastic. Like you've been having a good fuck or two since I've been gone," Riley blurted out as he grabbed my arms and pulled me into a kiss. Our lips barely touched before he was forcing his tongue in my mouth. So I did the only thing I could do…I bit it…hard.

Riley yelped in pain and pulled back quickly, "What the hell did you do that for Eddie?"

"That was for assuming you had the right to kiss me like that and my name is Edward not Ed not Eddie, E.D.W.A.R.D!" I yelled at him. Stepping back I felt Jaspers chest and I breathed a little easier. He grabbed my hand and squeezed. I looked over my should to see his beautiful eyes looking slightly confused but he was still there and that made me feel so much better.

"Introduce me," he asked before his lips brushed my cheek. I nodded overjoyed at his not being put off by Riley's display.

"Jasper, this piece of shit is Riley Biers," I pointed at the man who was now standing a foot back openly staring at Jasper and me. I watched Riley closely to be sure he wasn't checking Jasper out because my fist would have quickly reacquainted itself with his jaw if he had.

"Riley, this is Jasper Hale," I said as I raised Jasper's hand to my lips and I kissed his knuckles then I added to make things perfectly clear, "my boyfriend."

The smile on Jasper's face could have lit up the entire bar. Both of us grinned at the cheers and hoots coming from our friends standing around watching the goings on. Riley was quiet, studying us for a moment then he offered Jasper his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jasper. You must be something special for Eddi…Edward to claim that," Riley stated.

"I guess all those rumors about him not doing 'relationships' these days were wrong," Riley added and sneered at Jake as he took another step back from Jasper.

I kissed Jasper lingering probably longer than necessary but it just felt too good to stop.

"Call me when you're finished and we'll get something to eat," I said after I let Jasper go.

"I just need to check the receipts for the last couple of nights. You never know what your partner is up to when you're away," Jasper said as Emmett started huffing and mumbling something under his breath.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes the rumors are true and you just can't trust them. Like I heard mine was moonlighting as a dance…," I said laughing when Jake cut me off.

"Oh! No you don't Cullen; nobody's talking about that night ever again!" Jake yelled over his shoulder at us.

"See you later…boyfriend," Jasper chuckled as he followed Emmett to the door. He also threw a look at Riley that clearly marked me as his. I wouldn't have been surprised to see him piss a circle on the floor around me to go with it. God, he gave me chills when he went all dominant on me.

Riley laughed as the door closed after them. "Possessive much?" he asked with a smirk on his face. My good mood faded.

"What do you want Riley?" I asked nodding for Jake to pass me a beer.

"Come on is that anyway to greet an old…friend," Riley said as Jake handed him a beer too.

"One on the house, Ril, for old times' sake. That's it," Jake said. I'm sure he remembered the fact that Riley used to drink more than he worked when he was here.

"Whatever you say Jake," Riley said before taking a long pull on the beer.

I took a moment to look at him, really good. He was still very attractive with those coal gray eyes and eyelashes black as night. He was a tad shorter, maybe just an inch or two, than me and he'd managed to keep his body in good shape. He probably had to work out several days a week to keep those biceps that muscled. The hair was off, maybe it was cut differently or maybe it was the color; just different than I remembered. Thirty looked good on him, I had to admit but he was nothing compared to Jasper. That man was perfection. Even the rumors couldn't come close to just how hot that man was. The thought of him brought a smile to my face. I just couldn't help it.

"That good," Riley asked gaining my attention again.

"That good," I answered knowing full well what he meant. "And so much more than I ever imagined."

"Shit Edward, you sound like some love sick idiot. What happened to '_I don't do love, there is no such thing_'?" he asked finishing off his beer. For a moment, I thought I saw something like hurt in those gray orbs.

"I didn't believe in it because I'd never experienced it," I said watching real pain reflect in his face this time.

"Sorry, Riley. I'm not trying to hurt you but you know as well as I do that what we had wasn't love," I said finally sitting down beside him at the bar. A chill of recognition at saying very similar words to Seth went through me. God I've been such a dick to guys in the past. I won't let that happen with Jasper.

"Yea, I know. I just that it was pretty good, for us I mean," Riley said looking down at the empty bottle in his hands.

"I need a job, Edward. Any chance you might need an extra hand around here," Riley asked. I could see it cost him a lot to admit that.

"I made some stupid investments with what you paid me for my share in this place. I'm broke and don't really have anywhere else to go," he murmured without looking up.

From where he was standing just a little ways down the bar, Jake was desperately shaking his head "no". I knew what Jake was thinking but the three of us had been close at one time. I guess I took too long because an embarrassed Riley spoke up before I could respond.

"Hey, man, its okay. I hear there's a new place a couple of blocks over. I can try there," Riley added laying a few bucks on the bar and nodding to Jake for another beer.

I grabbed the money and handed it back to him then said, "This round is on me." The look from Jake and the way he rolled his eyes at me just made me laugh.

"You can have your old room, upstairs back until you can something better," I offered and then added, "As for looking at the Golden Halo for a job, well you just met the owner and I'm not sure he'd have anything available for you."

The look on Riley's face when recognition crossed it was priceless. He mumbled, "Jasper Hale owns the Gold Halo?" I just smiled and nodded.

"As for a job here," I said then watched as Jake rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "I need to talk to my partner and we'll let you know."

Jake groaned loudly, Riley looked relieved and I couldn't contain my laughter. For the first time in a very long time, I was happy and it felt wonderful.

The next few weeks were a struggle. Jasper and I were having a difficult time juggling our work lives and our personal lives. Both of us being the owners in our places meant long hours and late nights. It didn't leave much time for romance not the way we wanted it. Sleeping arrangements were even worse. It wasn't that we were that far apart but if we did manage to make it to my condo or his loft one of two things usually happened. One, we'd stay up all night till dawn screwing each other into the mattress or two, exhaustion from the late nights and stress of not seeing each for days took over and we passed out without even a kiss. It was no fucking way to have a relationship.

For the first time in my life, I longed for fucking normalcy. You know, dinners at home we prepared together and lazy evenings in front of the television or listening to music or reading or just going out on a date away from the freaking clubs. Those were the things I wanted now and I knew Jasper did to. We just had to figure out how we were going to make it all work.

Even after Jake chewed my ass out and told me what a mistake it was going to be, we agreed to give Riley a shot as a barkeep. He surprised us both by being a hard worker and doing a great job. Even when trouble with a capital "S" walked into Ed's Place and took a seat at the bar one Friday night.

No one, not even Leah and Paul, had seen or heard from Seth since that night at the Halo. He seemed to have just disappeared. Oh, there had been tons of rumors. There always was in this town. Some said he had taken off and hooked up with some old rich guy down in Los Angeles. I heard one that said he was so upset over what happened that he decided to go straight and was shacking up with some girl on the rez. Jake even heard that he'd shaved his head and was passing out flowers at some airport. I had hoped that wherever he was he was trying to get on with his life. I never meant to hurt Seth he just wasn't the one.

Where he'd been was a mystery; that he was back was clear as a bell but what we all wanted to know was if he returned to cause trouble for us all.

Jake buzzed me in the office to let me know Seth was at the bar and already drunk and that he needed me out front now; if there was a problem he wanted me there to make sure Seth didn't hurt himself…or anyone else.

I called Jasper before I left the office so he could let Paul know that Seth was back in town. He asked me if I needed him to come but I knew his place was really busy on Friday night's because the review was on and it was almost time for the second set. I told him no, that Jake and I could handle it but I'd let him know if Seth was going to need a ride home.

Seth spotted me as soon as I hit the floor. He'd been watching the door to the office down the hall from the bar knowing expecting me to come out eventually. He wasn't falling off his seat drunk but it was close. He stumbled and tripped over a barstool leg as he moved to get to me.

"Edward, baby, you look wonderful," Seth's words slurred and his eyes were glossy. "I missed you so much. Did you miss me?" He asked then leaned against the bar to look me up and down.

"Seth, you've had way too much to drink and we aren't going to serve you anything else. Let me call Paul and Em to come and get you and take you to Leah's place," I said trying to get him to take a seat before he fell over.

"I knew you cared about me Edward. Knew if I gave you enough time you'd get over that whole Jasper thing and come back to me," he said trying to wrap his arms around me and pull me to him. I saw a guy at the end of the bar take and picture and I knew it was on its way through the rumor mill before I could do a thing about it. I just hoped Jasper would give me a chance to explain everything if he saw it before I could call him.

"Seth, you need coffee or better yet something to eat," I tried to calmly talk to him but he was becoming anxious because I wasn't touching him back. When he tried to pull me to him for a kiss, I pushed away from him and the anger started to flare on his face.

"Seth, wait before you let your temper get away from you," I looked for Jake but didn't see him anywhere. "I'm still with Jasper, Seth. It's not over between us and when any luck at all it won't ever be."

Seth lunged for me and took a swing. It was easy enough to dodge but Seth swirled around and I had to grab him by the waist to keep him from plunging forward onto the floor face first.

"Do you need some help there, boss," Riley's voice came from behind me," Seems like you might have your hands full."

Seth giggled and grabbed my ass. "Nope, I've got my hands full," he said continuing to giggle.

"Seth, stop that," I tried prying his hands loose from my backside. Seth took that moment to look up at the man standing behind us and I heard him moan under his breath, "Damn."

Seth tried to right himself but tripped over his own feet again. Giggling he looked up at Riley and said, "Well maybe we need a little help." Riley reached out and took Seth's arm and helped him to his feet. I held onto his waist to make sure that he didn't fall again.

"Would you like to sit down somewhere?" Riley asked softly. "There's an empty booth right over here." Seth fucking blushed at Riley's words then smiled shyly.

"I'd like that very much. I'm a little wobbly. Could I lean on you?" he asked widening his eyes at Riley.

"Sure come on. Hey, Jake, can you bring us a couple of coffees to booth one," Riley called over his shoulder. He carefully walked Seth over to the booth and helped him slide in. I hadn't realized that Jake had moved in close to me until he spoke.

"What the hell just happened here," Jake said. He seemed as bewildered as I felt.

"I have no idea. One minute he's trying to punch me and the next Riley walks up and it's like…SHIT!" I shouted. "It couldn't be! Could it? Not Riley!"

"You mean like with you and Jasper! It couldn't be! Riley doesn't believe in love and first sight and that shit just like you don't believe…," Jake looked at me as his words fell off and we turned to watch the two of them.

One of the girls had taken over the coffee and they sat there drinking it and every once in a while Riley would lean in and whisper something to Seth and he would blush again and giggle. He was still fucking giggling. I didn't know if I was the drunken one here or just in some twisted Twilight Zone episode but whatever it was I knew without a doubt the rumors would be flying tonight.

_**Jake: What is it with her? She always leaves us wanting to know what is going on. I mean really!**_

_**Edward: I know she doesn't mean to do it but yea she is getting on my nerves.**_

_**Cbaty: Oh come on guys. You both know what happened.**_

_**Jake: Yea but they don't and is that really fair to leave them hanging like that.**_

_**Edward: He's right cbaty you are kind of leaving them hanging again.**_

_**Cbaty: Alright already. I'm going to tell them in the last chapter.**_

_**Edward: What! The last chapter! You mean you're almost done.**_

_**Cbaty: Sorry sweetie, there is just one more chapter and it will put all the rumors to an end.**_

_**Jake: What rumors? You mean there are more of those damn things going around?**_

_**Edward: *snickers* Oh haven't you heard the one about the guy who was dancing at Halo's…**_

_**Jake: *face burning* That's it! That's fucking it! I don't want to ever hear about my ass on display at Halo's ever again. I mean cbaty if you write that in this story one more time…**_

_**Cbaty: *whispering to Edward* Touchy isn't he. I thought everyone liked his *backside*. What's he so worried about.**_

_**Edward: I have no freaking idea. I thought it was pretty cute myself.**_

_**Jake: EDWARD!**_

**AN It's been a long week and I have another long one to go until my daughter's high school musical performance next weekend. It's true the last chapter is coming up but I probably won't get it posted until after the 29****th**** due to nightly rehearsals and three performances next weekend. Please be patient and I'll get to you as soon as I can. Thanks again to my wonderful pre-reader AuntR and all you wonderful people who have reviewed and encouraged me through it all. Much love to you each and every one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything Twilight it all belongs to Ms. Meyers but the plot in this story is mine.**

**Jasper: **_**Is she really going to end it here? How can she do that?**_

**Edward**_**: I know I ask her the same thing myself and all she would say was, she'd heard a rumor.**_

**Jasper: **_**What the fuck does that mean?**_

**Edward: **_**I said I don't know! Now come here and do something with those sexy lips besides talk.**_

**Jasper: **_**Well when you put it like that…kissing noises and lots of moaning**_

**Cbaty: **_**Boys. Boys! BOYS!**_

**Edward and Jasper: **_**WHAT?**_

**Cbaty: **_**Can we just let them read the chapter please? You might want to pay attention to the very first scene. It's one of Edward's favorites!**_

**Edward: **_**Oh you're telling them about that…**_

**Jasper: **_**What? She's telling them what Edward?**_

**Edward: **_*****whisper, whisper*****_

**Jasper: **_**Damn that was a good one. Let's read it together.**_

**Cbaty: **_**Let's do that. Happy reading!**_

Chapter 9

EPOV

It just didn't get any better than this, unless of course the roles were reversed. I liked it that way, too. But for now having my aching dick buried deep inside my man while he was pinned up against the door was…everything.

Jasper's deep groan let me know he had caught me thinking too much and not fucking him hard enough and boy did he like it hard. Get back to your man, Edward and don't let your mind drift so much.

I couldn't help but palm the firm globes of his ass, watching my cock disappear in and out of his hot tunnel. Letting my eyes travel up the length of his body, following his spine and the dimples along the way, I soon felt my heart clinching in my chest. The new ink written on his left shoulder matched the ones on my right shoulder and I kissed them tenderly in case they were still sore. After all, it had only been a week since we've had them done.

"Oh Edward, baby please touch me, please," his hoarse voice called back to me.

How could I not? With one hand, I held his hip tightly pulling him to me. I pressed my chest flat against his back, molded myself to him. Then with the other hand, I reached around to gently take his length in my grasp. I felt the shudder resonate through him and I head the verbal curse and kiss of breath as a reaction to my touch. He needed me and a feeling of ecstasy passed through me. I said the memorized words now written on each of our bodies, knowing the affect it would have on him.

"Shush baby, you know '_I've got your back and you've got mine'._ Let go Jazz, give it to me. Cum for me," I whispered over his shoulder and tugged once more on the velvety soft skin of his cock.

"Fuck! Yes! Edwarddddddddddd!" he screamed against the door and his pulsing cock spilled over my hand onto the floor. His channel clinched around me and that was all I needed to join him in the same void of pleasure.

He slumped against me and I knew I had to hold both of us up until our breathing returned to normal and the muscles in our legs began to work again. I could hear all the sweet mumblings and coos that always followed our joining. Whatever the position, whoever was on top or bottom, where ever we were, Jasper never forgot to spend time relishing the moment and each other. He was just part of who he is and why I loved him.

I grasp the condom and slowly withdrew from his body, hating to break our connection. As I pulled away from him, he twisted his body to turn around and face me. He was flushed and God he was beautiful. He was also wearing a sneaky little smile.

"Do you always dedicate a new office this way," he asked drawing me into him for a slow sweet kiss.

"Well this," I indicated what we had just done, "is a rumor we can't really afford to have circulating around here now can we? I've heard the senior partner in this club has a reputation that must be upheld and rules that are unbreakable," I said laughing, thinking he'd get the joke. He didn't. I quickly stopped laughing when a deep frown crossed his face.

"You said you could live with it. I can't change that rule not even for you," Jasper said quietly. Bending over he gathered his clothes and started to redress. I'd somehow hurt him and it that was never my intention.

I stopped him as he slid his jeans up over his slender hips and made him look at me.

"I never asked you to change it and I completely understand why it's important to you," I said then added, "I never meant to imply anything else. But you have to admit we both know how the rumor mill winds around here. We wouldn't want this to get around so from now on its strictly business in the office…"

His smile spoke volumes; thrust and something I'd never seen in anyone else's eyes before him. It had taken me months to figure it out but now that I knew it for what it was, love; I gave it right back to him tenfold.

"So at home your ass is mine," he purred against my ear, causing shivers to race up and down my spine. Cheeky bastard!

"Not unless I get your first," I groaned back at him and he shoved me away playfully.

"Come on let's get dressed. There's a club downstairs to run and I heard the new boss is showing his face tonight," he said tossing those golden ringlets about his head as he moved.

After we were both decent and slightly more presentable, we headed downstairs to the main floor of the club.

"Are Jake and Leah going to make it tonight," Jasper asked just as the elevator door opened. Music was pounding out a hard beat and we could hardly hear each other. It was great. I leaned in closer to him so he could hear me.

"No, not tonight. He gave Riley the night off so he and Seth could come by. You know how Seth likes to watch the show and he hasn't been here since things got serious with Riley," I tried to speak over the music.

"I'm going to check behind the bar, make sure the stock is looking good and everything is okay with Jared the new guy. Can you go check on Em and Paul? Make sure everything is ready for their revues tonight," Jasper answered back over the drone of the music. I nodded and made my way through the crowd to the far side of the room and the hallway that led backstage. I could hear Emmett's very upset voice as I stepped past the cutoff curtain into the main stage area.

"NO! You cannot go on stage like that Paul!" Emmett yelled almost sounding frantic.

I walked across the stage in time to see Paul bend over to slip on one of his shoes. He was wearing a pair of silver short shorts so tight they looked like they were painted on his body. Fuck! I realized upon a closer look that dear God, it was paint covering his very exposed ass!

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Paul snapped back at Emmett. "You've been out there in pants so tiny that your dick played 'peek-a-boo' with the crowd!"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at the two of them and the argument they were having. They didn't find it as amusing as I did from the scowls on their faces when they turned to look at me. Emmett turned back to Paul and continued his rant.

"I've told you a dozen times, Paul that was an accident! Why don't you believe me," Emmett was almost in tears.

"That wasn't what I heard," Paul roared back. Emmett looked at him incredulously.

"GOD damn rumors! This," he pointed at the painted on shorts and extremely tiny matching g string, "is because of some fucking rumor?" Emmett was madder than I had ever seen him.

In a very soft voice barely heard above the music pounding out, Paul said, "The guy said you were grinning so big your dimples were huge and it looked like you were getting off on exposing yourself to him and his buddies."

I suddenly felt very angry for both of them and my hate for the rumor mill grew by leaps and bounds. All those rumors were hurting people and had the potential to destroy relationships. But what could we really do about? We couldn't make a new rule that said '_No fucking rumors mentioned here'_. We can't just stop people from talking. I realized all we can really do is not listen and learn to trust our partners.

"Em, Paul," I called out grabbing their attention. "Listen to me for just a minute," I looked hard at the two men standing in front of me, my friends.

"Em how much, do you love Paul," I asked my big teddy bear of a friend. "Do you love him enough to trust him? And Paul how about you? DO you love Emmett enough to put your complete trust in him? Cause if either of you can't answer a very loud "HELL YES", then walk away right now." I waited for the coming explosion and I didn't have to wait long. It made me smile in spite of their furious reactions.

"Walk away! Are you fucking nuts!" Em screamed at me. "I've waited my whole life for a man like Paul!"

"Walk away! Shit! No! Em's the best thing that ever happened to me," Paul yelled at the same time.

They both answered almost in unison, _"I'd trust him with my life!"_ It got very quiet after that. I looked at both of them my arms crossed over my chest and an eyebrow cocked in question.

"So what's the problem and why are either of you listening to someone else's word vomit?" I asked as they turned to look at each other.

It took less than a second and the "I'm sorry's" started and the "I should have know betters" followed with embraces and kisses. I coughed loudly enough to be heard over the music and their talking.

"You two have ten minutes to get ready for the first show and Paul you can't go out there with your ass painted and a just a g string. You'll get us shut down and that my friend is no rumor," I said and we all laughed.

I stayed back stage during the first set playing bouncer. Assuring our dancers that no would be groupies made their way back without a personal invitation. Paul and Em came off stage and disappeared somewhere. I could only imagine what they were getting up to and they better have made it to Em's apartment or the owner would be one pissed off man. That thought of Jasper's smirking face caused me to laugh to myself. My phone vibrated against my thigh at that exact moment.

The incoming text said:

**Trouble at the bar. Need you right now** J

I raced through the backstage area and headed straight for the main bar. I could see Jasper holding back that ex jock Mike Newton who hit on me all those months ago and Garrett was struggling to hold Riley back. He was about to lose the battle when I saw Seth step between the two angry men.

"Riley, please baby, calm down," Seth was crying as he tried to get Riley to look at him.

"That asshole is going to pay for talking to you like that," Riley shouted at Newton as he struggled to break free of Garrett's hold.

"Every word I said was fucking true and he knows it," Newton shouted throwing a look toward Seth. "He's a cum whore and he's always been an easy pick up. He's never turned down a cock in his life. Just ask him!"

"You son of a bitch, I'll break you in two," Riley lunged and broke free of Garrett and in the process knocked Seth to the floor…hard! When Riley realized what he had done, he stopped cold in his tracks. I reached Seth first and was helping him up when Riley tried to apologize.

"Stop, Riley, just stop," Seth said. Everyone seated at the bar and standing close by had stopped, glued to the scene going down in front of them.

"Let him go Jasper," Seth said and Jasper relaxed his hold on Newton. "Riley…he's right. That is exactly what I was. You can ask anybody here, they'll tell you it's true." I'd never seen Seth look so miserable before.

"Seth…" Riley tried to speak but Seth put a hand up to stop him.

"It **was** true," he emphasized the word was before he continued.

"Buy then Edward and Jasper showed me what true love was and what I was missing. Edward did me the biggest favor that anyone had ever done, he turned me down. Then you came into my life and turned it upside down," Seth said looking straight at Riley.

"I don't ever plan on being the old Seth ever again," Seth said as he walked up close to Riley. "I want to be the Seth that you've helped me become for the rest of my days." Riley pulled Seth into his arms and kissed him hard. Shouts and loud cheers went up all around us. When they finally broke apart, you could see the strong connection between them as clear as day.

"Newton take your sorry ass out of my place and don't ever come back," I said facing the completely astonished piece of crap.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Jasper owns the Golden Halo and he's the only one that can ban me," Newton said getting in my face.

I felt my fist tighten and my arm come around only seconds before the completely satisfying sound of Newton's nose cracking reached my ears and his ass hit the floor. He was sitting there holding his nose while the blood seeped through his fingers looking up at me.

"That was true but the new name of this club is the Horny Halo and Jasper and I are joint owners, so I can throw you out and I can ban you. Garrett help this piece of shit to the door," I said over my shoulder as I walked to stand by Jasper.

Cheers went up around the bar and the music announcing the second revue for the night came up. Jasper grabbed me in a tight hug, pushing my back up against the bar and kissing me. I felt his cock brush up against my hip and he was hard as stone.

"Good Lord, you turn me on when you go all bossy on me," Jasper said with a panting breath against me lips. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"I'll remember that later," I said. "And that's no fucking rumor."

***Several hours later***

I looked back over my shoulder at the new sign outside our place, Jasper's and mine. Oh Emmett was still a partner too but he wanted to stay in the revue and dance and I was happy to be a working partner. The golden halo shined bright in the dark of the night and the bright red horns that sprouted from it flashed light in every direction. It looked fabulous.

Walking the few blocks back to my old club in the wee hours of the morning, I realized this would be the last time that I would make this trip. Jasper had understood that I needed to be sure that Jake did okay on his opening night too. I stopped in front of the door where the sign that used to read 'Ed's Place' had been replaced with one that said 'Jake's'. It looked good. Pushing the door open, I walked inside.

It was still the same club but Jake had made several changes for the better, I admitted. There was a big piano in the corner now where a friend of Leah's came to play music and sing a couple of nights a week. More tables had been added and the atmosphere had changed. Now there were more straight couples than gay but that was okay. Everyone was admitted no matter their sexual preferences. The place actually reminded me of one of those old piano bars out of the late 50's and before the Beatles invaded in the 60's. If felt comfortable. Jake was tending bar and Leah was cleaning up. Last call had been given and there were only a handful of people left in the place. Jake smiled hugely at me when he saw me standing at the entrance.

"So how did opening night go," I asked when I reached the bar and he placed a beer on the edge in front of me.

"You know, it was actually really good," he answered then turned to Leah. "Don't you think so, hun?"

Leah turned to face me and you could just see the round little belly under her apron showing now. She was still glowing.

"I think we did pretty good considering," Leah smiled then added. "Of course you heard the rumor that the man himself, Edward Cullen, sold Ed's Place and moved on."

"Yea I heard that rumor," I answered and took a pull on my beer. "Have you heard the one about the ex gay club that not operates for gays and straights and one of the owners is a pregnant woman?"

"I heard that one," Jake quipped back. "And for once the fucking rumor is true!" We all broke out in laughter at that point; well RUMOR HAS IT, that's what happened.

The End

**AN: I have had a blast writing this little story. And I'm so sorry that I didn't get to answer all your lovely reviews this time but I figured you'd rather have this last chapter to read. My daughter's musical is finally over, the long hours of rehearsals every freaking night of the week have ended and I finally feel like I'll get my life back again. Maybe! **

**For those of you waiting on the next chapter of Killing Time in London, guess what it's almost ready! **

**So let me know how you liked the ending and if you might want an outtake or two. I'll see what I can do about that. Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement and a special thank you to AuntR for all her pre-reading skills. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. Love you all bunches!**


End file.
